La primera vez
by ire yamichii
Summary: Justo en los momentos de soledad es cuando podía hacer memoria de todo lo que vivió a su lado... (universo alterno) (Tamao x Ren)
1. Chapter 1

_N/a: Bueno eh regresado con otro mini fic jajaja, aunque no lo crean eh visto muchas cosas y eh leído muchas cosas jajaja pero siempre termino traumada con mi anime de la infancia awww y sobretodo mi pareja imposible jajaja aww en realidad soy perezosa para inventarme personajes así que por eso amo los fanfics, por lo que solo se toman prestados jejeje._

 _Resulta que al estar releyendo el manga de shaman King flowers jeje decidí tomar de nuevo a Tamao en esta loca faceta de su vida, así que si creen que se sale de su carácter sugiero vean esa parte del manga (obviamente hay muchas cosas que cambio). Gracias por leerme de antemano. Serán 5 capitulos. (este siempre es un universo alterno)_

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **Justo en los momentos de soledad es cuando pudo recordar todo…**_

* * *

 _ **La primera vez.**_

 _ **Capítulo I**_

* * *

La primera vez que se encontró con ella, estaba caminando en la noche por los limites de la ciudad de Tokio, cerca de Saitama. Había bebido hasta hartarse y sabía que caminaba con dificultad, solo deseaba olvidar por un momento el asco en que su vida se había convertido.

Al pasar por una zona casi abandonada, pudo ver una casa enorme muy tradicional por lo que paró en la entrada principal y pudo verla en ese momento de pie, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra a un grupo de tres mujeres más jóvenes que ella. La mujer colocaba la mano en su cadera delineando su pequeña cintura mientras portaba pantalones de mezclilla color azul y una camisa blanca holgada.

Solo podía apreciarla de espaldas, pudo notar su cabello tomado en un moño, una extraña sensación de querer estudiarla de cerca que obviamente se lo atribuyó al alcohol y su abstinencia.

"- Señorita… - dijo una de aquellas mujeres señalándole con temor cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia, mientras la susodicha giraba hacia él."

Aun ahora se preguntaba su primera reacción al ver como aquella esbelta mujer giraba moviendo los mechones de su cabello desordenado y le miraba con unos ojos serenos y fríos haciéndole contener el aliento, por un segundo sintió su garganta seca al recordar un rostro en particular, uno que lo venía atormentando desde hace dos años. Su expresión era similar. Casi preciosa y angelical.

"- Jeanne – llamó tambaleándose."

Sabía que estaba ebrio, pero aun podía recordar aquella ocasión, su cabeza daba vueltas, pero observó como aquella mujer se acercaba con los brazos cruzados y le miraba con una calma muy fría.

"- Me temo que se ha equivocado – se reclinó para mirarlo con curiosidad. – ha estado bebiendo…"

Al notarla tan cerca su lucidez volvió, no era para nada como Jeanne. Todo era producto de su imaginación como siempre.

"- Pensé que no eras muy lista – ironizó causando los gemidos de las otras jóvenes tras la mujer, como si fuese inconcebible que alguien le hablase así."

"- ¿por qué no habría de serlo?… - murmuró mirándole con gesto sombrío con más atención."

él sonrió con cierta maldad. La mujer podía mostrarse aterradora, pero sabía el efecto que tenía en ellas.

"- Por lo general las mujeres hermosas son unas idiotas – soltó causándolo un leve rubor en las mejillas."

No puedo evitar reír. Su pequeña coquetería había hecho efecto aun insultándole. La idea que la mujer fuese una tonta de pronto le agradó. No tendría que tomarla enserio.

"- Este lugar no es para merodear por la noche – murmuró mirándole nuevamente."

"¿Te gusta lo que ves? – sonrió al estudiar aquella piel cremosa y sus labios rosas que le miraban con cierta admiración cuando pudo deducirlo."

Incomoda aquella mujer se alejó dando un paso hacia atrás tratando de mostrarse frívola.

"- Si está perdido… podremos brindarle un par de servicios… - comenzó con tono impersonal."

"- Ah… - murmuró – una casa de prostitutas… - la miró de arriba abajo – si ese es el caso pagaré por ti."

Pudo ver como las otras mujeres se horrorizaron al oírlo y como aquella mujer frente a él luego de salir de shock acercaba su puño a él haciendo que todo se volviese oscuro de repente.

* * *

.

* * *

La primera vez que despertó en aquel sitio fue recibido por aquella misma mujer quien le había observado con desconfianza y enfado.

Su garganta estaba seca y tenía la peor jaqueca que podía recordar. Permaneció quieto mientras la mujer limpiaba su nariz.

"- Si no hubiese tomado licor ni siquiera me hubieses tocado – exclamó retándola. De cierta forma indignado de que una simple mujer pudo dejarlo inconsciente."

No sabía porque la provocaba, la mujer parecía estarle ayudando ahora, pero de pronto la situación le pareció divertida. Ni si quiera un hombre había podido golpearlo jamás y por supuesto Jeanne había sido una joven educada que no se hubiese atrevido a levantar una mano a él.

"- Me llamaste una…. una – le miró furiosa notando como sus ojos parecían brillar de una ira interna."

"- Puta – sonrió con malicia haciendo que aquella mujer presionase con fuerza la gasa con la que curaba el golpe en su nariz - ¡Esta bien! – exclamó alejándose – solo que es difícil no pensar eso cuando ves quienes lo habitan – soltó con todo el veneno que pudo."

De pronto sintió como era tomado del cuello de su camisa blanca con fuerza, acercándola al rostro de aquella mujer. No pudo negarlo, la mujer era preciosa, aunque tosca.

"- Nunca eh estado en la cama con una mujer tan ruda, quien sabe creo que podemos intentarlo."

Lo había dicho con tanta arrogancia causando el rubor en la cara de aquella mujer quien lo soltó alejándose y poniéndose de pie furiosa.

"- No actúas muy sofisticada que digamos – le estudió de arriba abajo notando por primera vez un kimono floral que cubría delicadamente su cuerpo – solo es una fachada ¿no es así?"

Notó que la estaba enfureciendo aún más, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto acosta de otro ser humano.

"- Este es una honorable casa de aguas termales – exclamó con frialdad – te cobraré el triple, este día – soltó cruzándose de brazos – sino eres capaz de pagar llamaré a la policía."

No puedo evitar reír ante aquella amenaza por lo que echó un vistazo a aquella habitación. Espaciosa, con buena iluminación y todo decorado de manera tradicional japonesa.

"- Es una posada…. – exclamó llevando las manos atrás de su cabeza – me quedaré."

"- Quiero ver que lo intentes – soltó tratando de retarlo con el mismo tono de su voz. - no creo que pueda pagar tu estancia."

Él no pudo evitar reír de forma estrepitosa, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de cuando había sido la última vez que había reído así.

"- Solo eres un hombre sin suerte – notó la mirada fría de aquella mujer al estudiar sus ropas sucias y desordenadas, él nunca se había visto de esa forma, parecía normal que aquella mujer sacase sus propias conclusiones por lo que decidió seguir el juego. De pronto era agradable ver que no se le trataba distinto."

"- Puedo trabajar para pagarlo – exclamó tras una pausa."

"- No – soltó aquella mujer de porte elegante."

"- Mi nombre es Ren – exclamó no prestando atención a su negativa y notando como ella le analizaba con atención."

"- ¿Qué estabas haciendo ayer tan tarde por esta zona? – preguntó sin rodeos al colocarse de rodillas nuevamente y tomar el pequeño botiquín improvisado."

"- Tú nombre – exigió."

"- Yo estoy haciendo caridad – le desafió – responde."

Ren la estudió y debió admitir que a pesar de todo aquella mujer le estaba curando sin exigir algo a cambio sin mencionar que había ordenado que una de aquellas mujeres subiese su desayuno temprano por la mañana.

Era comida típica de aquella zona y casera. Hacía mucho tiempo no probaba algo similar.

"- ¿Quién cocina? – preguntó tratando de evadir el interrogatorio de la mujer."

"- Yo – murmuró haciendo una mezcla de ungüentos sin levantar su mirada."

"- Increíble – exclamó con cierto sarcasmo causando que aquellos ojos volviesen a brillar al mirarlo – no me lo imagino de una mujer tan tosca."

"- No puedes quedarte – soltó queriéndose poner de pie."

"- Solo estaba divirtiéndome ayer por la noche y me perdí… - murmuró al tomarla rápidamente de un brazo deteniéndola, se enfureció internamente al tener que darle explicaciones a esa mujer – déjame quedarme por cinco días, luego te pagaré."

"- ¿Por qué debería creerte? - sabiendo que la había asustado con su agarre la dejó ir"

"- Te pagaré el triple por cada día."

"- Eres solo un estafador – soltó sin medir su lengua."

Ren rió por lo bajo. Nadie le había mirado de esa forma nunca por lo que pensó que todo sería divertido hasta el quinto día cuando podría callar a aquella mujer insolente.

Permaneció en silencio justo cuando ella colocaba un poco de ungüento en su tabique nasal.

"- ¿Se acabó el interrogatorio? – preguntó claramente sorprendido por aquella actitud tranquila en esa mujer."

"- No creo que de verdad pagues por tu estancia… así que deberás trabajar por cada día – ordenó."

Parpadeó con sorpresa. En realidad, nunca había trabajado para pagar algo en su vida, por lo que permaneció callado por un momento. No podía decir tal cosa ya que ello atraería más preguntas.

Sin embargo, no era un idiota y su posición le hacía bueno con muchas cosas.

"- Soy bueno con los números – soltó de pronto casi inseguro causando que aclarase su garganta tratando de recuperar su porte."

Ella pareció claramente sorprendida y le miró con desconfianza.

"- ¿No me crees? – alzó una ceja y se acercó a ella con clara intención de incomodarla. Lo logró al ver como ella cerraba el botiquín con fuerza causándole gracia - ¿puedo preguntar el nombre de mi jefe?"

"- ¿Cómo sabes que soy la jefe?"

"- Eso es obvio – soltó mirando sus ojos directamente haciéndola desviar su mirada."

"- T-Tamao… Tamamura… - respondió casi tímidamente haciéndolo fruncir el ceño como si trataba de recordar algo. – puedes descansar por unas horas… te espero abajo para comenzar – soltó"

Ren la notó salir con prisa solo para haberse dado cuenta que reconocía aquel nombre.

* * *

.

* * *

La primera vez que supo algo de ella fue ese mismo día, cuando notó el afiche por el cual quedó sorprendido. Una de aquellas simpáticas adolescentes en la pensión, Kanna, le había hablado de aquella mujer.

Tamao Tamamura era una cantante de música clásica japonesa, claro que, al verla con su rostro maquillado, su cabello finamente arreglado y kimonos más elegantes era más indistinguible que en ese momento.

"- La señorita ya no suele cantar demasiado… - murmuró otra de las jóvenes de nombre Marion quien parecía ser la más joven de ellas."

Ren pareció hacer memoria y recordar haber escuchado que aquella cantante se había retirado de los escenarios hace solo unos meses.

"- ¿Por qué lo abandonó? – preguntó con un interés que en eso momento le pareció solo una curiosidad más."

Las dos jóvenes que estaban en aquella recepción junto a él parecían mirarse entre sí como si tuviesen miedo de decirlo.

"- Porque la señorita debe cuidar a Hanna."

"- ¿Hanna? – parpadeó sin comprender."

"- si, el hijo de la señorita."

Ren no puedo quedar mas sorprendido, en primer lugar la trataban aun como una señorita a pesar de tener un bebe y en segundo… algo que le extrañó cuando aquellas palabras escaparon de sus labios.

"- ¿Está casada?"

"- No es así… - murmuró Marion – Hanna es hijo de…- notó que la chica calló al ver la figura de cabello rosa en el marco de la puerta – S-Señorita…"

"- A trabajar – ordenó en tono suave pero Ren pudo descubrir que aquella mujer causaba un gran temor – tú también – le miró casi con molestia."

"- Yo ya hice mi parte – exclamó señalando algunos libros con altanería – creo que no haces muy bien tus inversiones, prácticamente este lugar está aislado y no tienen muchos visitantes."

"- Tú lo encontraste – le retó haciéndolo sonreír sabiendo que debía controlar su propio carácter. Aquella mujer no le temía."

"- Y ya sabemos cuál fue mi primera impresión – le miró con arrogancia haciéndola ruborizar – deberías cantar de nuevo – se encogió de hombros de forma aburrida – eso atraería ingresos."

"- ¿C-Cantar? – repitió casi con timidez sorprendiéndolo de ver algo tan frágil en alguien tan duro – no… yo ya no…"

"- ¿De verdad ya no cantas solo por haber tenido un hijo? – preguntó con más molestia de la que debería. Debía recordar esconder ciertas cosas para él."

Tamao desvió su mirada y decidió ignorarlo apresurándose escaleras arriba.

* * *

.

* * *

La primera vez que lo vio sintió un peso extraño en su pecho. Aquel era un bebe rubio, con mejillas rosadas y ojos color ambar, parecía no tener más de un año de edad.

Trató de reprimir aquel sentimiento de culpa y observó detenidamente como Tamao se miraba casi torpe al agarrarlo.

"- No se hace de esa forma – soltó arrebatándole él bebe de sus brazos haciéndolo en forma de mecedora – No es tu hijo – dijo notando su rostro pálido ante la afirmación – no se parece a ti y no sabes como cuidarlo."

La crítica pareció enfurecerla.

"- En cambio tú pareces un experto ¿es que tienes un hijo? – ironizó como si la idea fuese absurda."

"- Si… - soltó sin querer hablar de más notando la sorpresa en la mirada de aquella mujer quien sorprendentemente no pidió más explicaciones de nuevo."

Ren decidió respetarla entonces. Ella le aceptó sin preguntar nada y él haría de la misma forma.

* * *

.

* * *

La primera vez que la escuchó cantar fue al tercer día de aquella extraña estancia. Se encontró bajando a la cocina muy temprano tras haberse vestido con kimonos que fueron proporcionados por aquella mujer conociendo por su misma boca que aquellas prendas habían pertenecido a un sujeto que vivió ahí unos días, como siempre zanjando la conversación haciéndolo suspirar y dejarlo estar. Se encontró sorprendido al escuchar como aquella mujer tarareaba una canción de cuna mientras, sentada, daba un biberón al pequeño Hanna de forma tranquila.

Sus cabellos esta vez estaban sueltos. Estos de verdad eran largos notando como enmarcaban su rostro haciéndolo casi infantil.

Extrañamente le hacían pensar en alguien más enfureciéndolo al recordar cada momento.

Se había reclinado sin querer en el marco de la puerta y solo el sonido de la sorpresa en los labios de ella le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

"- ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí? – interrogó avergonzada."

"- El tiempo necesario – exclamó encogiéndose de hombros."

Notó como ella le observaba mientras le miraba con desconfianza.

"- ¿Por qué no intentas darle pecho? – exclamó burlón haciéndola ruborizar – Talvez funcione."

Como siempre solo lograba enfurecerla mientras él se reía a su costa.

Ella se puso de pie con gesto de indignación mientras colocaba al pequeño en una silla para bebes junto a la mesa.

"- Tienes muy pocos ingresos – repitió aquel consejo al estudiar cada movimiento de su cuerpo."

"- ¿Dónde se supone que debería cantar? – preguntó sin dejar de atender al pequeño Hanna"

"- ¿Dónde lo hacías antes?"

"- El teatro más cercano cerro y el hotel… - permaneció por unos segundos pensativa mientras guardaba silencio – No, les diré a las chicas que repartan boletines."

"- ¿Por qué no quieres cantar? – se arriesgó a preguntar notando que le miraba como si fuese un cervatillo asustado."

La debilidad duró solo unos segundos mientras ella pareció recuperar su porte arrogante y le miró con desafío.

"- ¿Quién es Jeanne?"

Sabía que por la expresión de triunfo en ella que él era el que ahora había palidecido.

"- ¿Qué has dicho?"

"- Ese fue el nombre que dijiste la primera vez que entraste aquí – se cruzó de brazos – si no estás dispuesto a hablar de ti, deberías permanecer con la boca cerrada cuando…"

"- Fue solo un consejo – respondió reclinándose en su silla mirándola de una forma que sabía la estaba poniendo nerviosa."

Tamao actuaba como una mujer segura y fuerte, pero en el fondo era tímida y hasta cierto punto muy ingenua. En solo tres días esa era la imagen que había captado de ella y es que a pesar de hacerla enfadar o reírse de ella, no parecía tomar represarías a él. A veces pensaba que era boba por dejar que alguien entrase a la pensión sin indagar en su pasado.

En dos días se marcharía, ciertamente hablar sobre sí mismo era algo que no había hecho hace dos años ni siquiera con su hermana.

"- Jeanne era mi esposa – soltó sorprendiéndola haciendo que lentamente tomara asiento sin dejar de observarlo."

"- ¿Era?."

"- Falleció hace dos años – soltó mirando la mesa delante de él como si tuviese algo interesante en su superficie- también… tuve un hijo…"

Imágenes de ellos se vinieron a su mente haciéndole fruncir el ceño y sintiendo aquella extraña presión en su pecho. Se distrajo al ver como la mujer se acercaba a él con un vaso de leche.

"- Eh notado que te gusta… - murmuró con calma – no es necesario que sigas si te sientes…"

Ren la estudió de reojo. El rostro de aquella mujer se había suavizado mostrando expresiones muy maternales.

"- Me recuerdas a ella – soltó casi sin querer, tensándola por la información- aunque ella era más hermosa, tranquila y jamás levantaría la mano contra un hombre."

Sabía que no podía morderse la lengua, pero disfrutó ver la expresión de ira en ella junto a sus ojos. Algo realmente atractivo para él.

"- Jeanne imagino nunca tuvo que estudiar y encargarse de una pensión – exclamó regresando con Hanna con un aire molesto – nunca tuvo que practicar por su carrera y por supuesto nunca tuvo que cuidar de un bebe que ni siquiera es suyo."

"- Tienes razón – se reclinó tomando el vaso de cristal y mirándola con astucia. Sin darse cuenta ella estaba sacando todo - ¿Por qué entonces si has pasado por eso aun cuidas de un bebe?"

"- E-Es…"

"- Estaríamos a mano – soltó notando una mirada de lastima hacía él enfureciéndolo interiormente. Por esta vez lo soportaría para que aquella mujer hablase."

"- La familia dueña de la pensión me recogió cuando era una niña… - murmuró notando como en su ojos se notaba una alegría que se perdía – ellos tenían un hijo, con el que compartí mi infancia, es una persona amable dulce y siempre sonríe…"

"- ¿Estas enamorada de él? – soltó sin compasión haciéndola desviar su mirada."

"- E-El está casado con otra persona…. – respondió sin ocultar su dolor – están de viaje así que cuido a su bebe."

"- Debe ser un recordatorio horrible – alzo una ceja haciendo que ella se pusiese de pie molesta."

Tomó a Hanna en sus brazos con el intento de alejarse por lo que Ren tomo de nuevo la palabra.

"- ¿Tiene todo esto algo que ver el que abandonaras el canto? – al no escuchar respuesta continuo – por donde lo mires pareces más una sirviente que una hermanastra."

"- ¡No lo soy! – se giró a él furiosa causando el llanto de Hanna quien comenzó a mecerlo casi con torpeza hasta que él se acercó y lo tomó en brazos."

"- Debes hacerlo de esta forma – soltó con arrogancia al tomar al pequeño y calmarlo – debes hacer que comience a dar sus primeros pasos."

"-E-Es muy pequeño, no creo que aun pueda… – murmuró mirándole con admiración por como calmaba al bebe, algo que interiormente le agradó."

"- Si podrá, tiene un año, no puedes cargarlo todo el tiempo."

"- Claro que puedo – soltó tercamente haciéndolo suspirar y mirarla con fastidio."

"- ¿Qué edad tienes? – exigió saber y supo, por como trataba a Hanna, que ella había respondido con docilidad."

"- veintisiete… - soltó sorprendiéndolo, parecía más joven, aunque él era mayor por tres años."

"- Así que has decidido dar tu vida por esta familia – afirmó poniéndola tensa - ¿acaso esperas por tu hermanastro todavía?"

"- ¿Tú aun lloras por tu esposa? – dijo mientras él pudo notar la cara apenada de ella tras formular aquella pregunta."

"- Yo viví con ella – soltó con suave amenaza al acercarse y notar la actitud nerviosa de ella – yo disfrute mi vida con ella, y solo hace dos años que la eh perdido junto con mi hijo – soltó aquella información paralizándola aún mas - dime ¿por lo menos has besado a tu hermanastro?"

Sabía que había sido un golpe duro cuando ella le arrebató a Hanna y salió del comedor sin mirar atrás.

Sonrió por lo bajo solo por un momento para luego maldecirse por el extraño sentimiento de culpa que lo embargaba.

Si la hubiese conocido hace algunos años no hubiese tenido piedad por aquella mujer. Le hubiese parecido tonta y aburrida, pero al recordar sus palabras y la forma en la que trabajaba para mantener todo en orden era algo sumamente admirable.

Aun así, el hecho que ya no cantase le parecía un desperdicio y es que le había parecido escuchar un par de canciones que habían sido reproducidas en eventos importantes.

Miró el vaso de cristal que aun contenía leche y no pudo evitar recuerdos dolorosos que le hicieron suspirar en voz alta.

Su vida era un asco ahora. Por lo menos devolvería la caridad que aquella mujer le había dado.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Notas finales: me plagio sola XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**La primera vez.**

 **Capitulo II**

* * *

.

* * *

La primera vez que se encontró con él fue una noche en la que su magnífico porte la sorprendió. Un hombre alto con cabellos violáceos cortos y una mirada dorada impresionante. Portaba una camisa blanca de cuello Mao y unos pantalones negros sencillos.

Le había parecido demasiado atractivo por lo que aclaró su garganta no recordando la última vez que había sido atraía por el sexo opuesto. Su gesto se volvió aún más tosco.

Él mostró una expresión extraña cuando ella se acercó.

"- Ah… una casa de prostitutas – recordó aquella mirada dorada recorrer su cuerpo haciéndola sentir extraña – si ese es el caso pagaré por ti."

¿Era en serio? ¿Una prostituta? Aquel sujeto la había confundido con una prostituta ¿Cómo se había atrevido?

Sentada en la sala junto a un florero, hacía arreglos florales de una forma agresiva, se había enfadado.

Ahora no solo estaba molesta por lo que había sucedido el día anterior, también lo estaba al recordar su primer encuentro.

Ella era una persona decente. Miró los jarrones a su lado mientras tomaba las flores del piso, por un segundo pensó en lo extraño que había resultado el cuarto día de estancia de aquel hombre.

Se había formado una extraña costumbre entre ellos como la de desayunar temprano juntos mientras él hacía comentarios que la incomodaban. Solían revisar papelería, incluso la había acompañado de compras el día anterior. Recordó el incidente y por qué se había enfadado. Ren miraba con desaprobación su vestuario.

"- Pareces un chico – exclamó al notar la camisa holgada y los pantalones que parecían dos tallas más grandes que ella."

"- No me gusta llamar la atención – fue su respuesta de pronto sintiéndose avergonzada con su elección. Deseaba arreglarse un poco más y callar la boca de aquel patán, pero no deseaba que la reconociesen."

"- Un precioso cuerpo para nada – exclamó haciéndola ruborizar y mirarle con sorpresa solo para notar la sonrisa maliciosa en él – cualquier mujer se muere por cumplidos, incluso tú."

Tamao frunció el ceño intentando esconder su rubor. Siempre se burlaba de ella. En realidad, dudaba que el hombre si quiera la viese hermosa y eso no importaba se repitió una y otra vez al culpar a su orgullo femenino como causa de su inconformidad.

Todo era incómodo y familiar a su lado, sin embargo, aunque no lo admitió abiertamente durante ese cuarto día a pesar de fastidiarla le fue de mucha ayuda en cuanto al orden de los accesorios para los baños y propuso ideas para terminar de construir ese lugar.

Permaneció en silencio cuando él le preguntaba por qué algunos muros estaban arruinados. No deseaba que supiese las rarezas que habían pasado en ese lugar.

Los antiguos dueños que habían sido las personas que le habían acogido, habían significado las personas que más amaba junto al joven hijo de ellos. Al morir, todo cambió. El único hijo se había vuelto más irresponsable mientras ella trataba de mantener a flote lo que quedaba del lugar. Recordó como su personalidad se transformaba por la soledad, tristeza y las responsabilidades. Al final el hijo de sus padres adoptivos se había marchado con otra mujer para casarse abandonándola.

Había sido una idiota, pero… después de todo, era su hermanastro. Ahora, a su edad, no podía dejar de pensar que todo el amor que le profesa era producto de su agradecimiento por protegerla durante tantos años.

Habían dejado cuidando a Hanna por un viaje personal. No podía decir no a Yoh Asakura quien era el único familiar que le quedaba en el mundo. Después de todo, debía admitir que tener a Hanna a su lado era una de las pocas cosas felices que tenía en su vida. No pudo dejar de sentir una tristeza hacía aquel hombre que había confesado haber perdido a toda su familia.

* * *

.

* * *

La primera vez que vio a Ren interactuar con clientes se había quedado sorprendida. Era muy galante cuando se lo proponía y pudo fijarse bien cuando una anciana era acompañada por una mujer joven quien sonreía con coquetería al hombre mientras él sonreía con autosuficiencia como si estuviese acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato por el sexo opuesto.

La mujer rubia exuberante no dejaba de exhibirse cada vez que podía preguntando cada cosa, pero el hombre de ojos dorados miró directamente a ella aprovechándose de eso.

Esa mujer era una tonta, se dijo, no podía ver que Ren solo jugaba con ella. Algo en la escena le molestaba demasiado pero el miedo ocultó ese sentimiento cuando notó que Ren le miró de reojo al descubrirla espiándolos tras la puerta del recibidor.

Tamao aclaró su garganta y se acercó con dignidad haciendo una reverencia a los recién llegados.

La anciana pareció agradada por su porte tradicional mientras la mujer le miraba de arriba abajo buscando algún defecto.

"- Creo que no lo saben aún, pero ella es Tamao Tamamura, la dueña de este sitio y como ya han de saber una cantante de…. – se detuvo cuando ella se acercó hasta pisotear uno de sus pies con fuerza."

Ren hizo una expresión de dolor mirándole con molestia mientras ella le desafiaba con la mirada.

"- ¡Te reconozco! – exclamó la anciana haciendo que ella la mirase con una sonrisa incomoda."

Tamao quiso disculparse, incluso negar su identidad pero un escalofrió la recorrió cuando sintió como un brazo de él rodeaba su cintura acercándola a su cuerpo mientras que tomaba su otra mano llevándola a sus labios para propiciarle un beso en la palma.

El gesto hizo que su cara se tornara caliente mientras contenía el aliento. Aquellos labios eran muy suaves y nadie había besado su mano antes. Parecía que el sujeto tenía costumbres muy occidentales.

Tamao se volvió a sus espectadoras quienes se habían incomodado con la muestra de afecto mientras él sonreía galante.

"- Ustedes son… - comenzó la mujer rubia quien ahora les miraba con cierta desaprobación."

"- Una pareja – exclamó con toda seguridad haciéndola aclararse la garganta asintiendo. La soltó lentamente y siguió con su máscara de amabilidad- llamaré a una de los nuestros para que sean colocados en sus habitaciones – exclamo llamando a Marion quien se acercó rápidamente y las escoltó."

Tamao guardó silencio hasta que notó a las mujeres desaparecer de su vista.

"- ¿Qué estas planeado? – preguntó fingiendo más molestia de la que sentía."

"- ¿Qué supones tú? – respondió como si nada volviendo su mirada hacía el recibidor – Deberías tener otros ingresos – repitió aquel consejo como si nada."

"- ¡No puedes hacer eso! – exclamó mirándole con molestia captando su atención."

"- ¿Hablas de decirle a todos tu identidad o de abrazarte?"

Tamao sintió su cara arder. Trató de repetirse que era una mujer mayor y que aquello no debía ponerla nerviosa.

"- Con la edad eh aprendido a sacar provecho de lo que tengo – exclamó cínicamente y muy en el fondo Tamao no podía culparlo. Era muy apuesto pero la edad no le había dado humildad – y que las relaciones estables atraen a personas más sensatas y aleja a las indeseables. Estoy explicando mis actos."

Tamao intentó ocultar aquel sentimiento de decepción ante la justificación de Ren.

"- La mujer rubia no parecía pensar lo mismo – soltó sin saber porque parecía reclamar aquello."

"- Por eso te utilicé – repitió encogiéndose de hombros – deberías usar lo que tienes – exclamó luego de estudiarla."

Tamao sintió que se le revolvía el estómago con solo recordar lo que se había ganado al utilizar su apariencia. No, no volvería a hacer tal cosa.

"- Yo no lo necesito – soltó girando tratando de alejarse."

"- Deja de huir – exclamó acercándose a ella al impedir su paso y tratar de sostenerla del brazo casi a la fuerza haciendo que ella retrocediese atemorizada."

"- No vuelvas a tocarme – amenazó sorprendiéndolo. Sabía que en ese momento no pudo ocultar su temor"

Ren era una persona atractiva pero el contacto agresivo le producía aberración. Le había costado demasiado arreglar su imagen desgarbada y ahora siendo una mujer adulta solo había ganado sin sabores al haber utilizado esa ventaja.

"- Hace un momento no pareció incomodarte – exclamó entrecerrando sus ojos como si tratase de descubrir sus secretos.

Aquello la hizo ponerse a la defensiva, huyendo de ahí tratando de ocultarse bajo los muros que había construido.

Al haberse aprovechado de su apariencia pudo conseguir más de lo que buscaba. Recuerdos que la atormentarían por el resto de su vida y no estaba dispuesta a compartirlos con nadie, ni siquiera su hermanastro. No quería volver a ser el centro de atención de nadie, aunque eso significó perder una de las cosas que más quería… la música.

* * *

.

* * *

La primera vez que vio a Hanna dar sus primeros pasos fue la mañana del quinto día cuando Ren lo sostenía. Se sorprendió de la facilidad que aquel sujeto tenía para agradar al bebe.

No pudo evitar maravillarse ante eso y sin darse cuenta se volvió a Ren sonriéndole con agradecimiento, gesto que a él pareció sorprenderle. Pudo deducirlo por como sus ojos dorados le miraban con demasiada atención haciéndola contener el aliento. La extraña escena solo fue interrumpida por los ruidos y las risas de las adolescentes en el patio.

"- Matilde me ha mencionado que prácticamente las has adoptado – dijo sentado en el sofá junto a ella cuando el reloj ya marcaba el medio día."

Tamao se sintió incomoda por las habladurías de aquellas chicas. No le respondió y siguió mirando ciertos documentos con atención.

Ya no escuchó palabras de él y ella no deseaba pensar demasiado que ese día estaba acabando. Pronto aquel sujeto burlón saldría de sus vidas y la perspectiva del día siguiente ya no era tan agradable.

"- Toma – exclamó esa noche junto a la puerta principal mientras le acompañaba las tres chicas y Hanna a quien sostenía en sus brazos. Le entregó una bolsa en la cual contenía un par de kimonos – Pueda que lo utilices algún día, y recuerdes tu estancia en este sitio – trató de decirlo lo más impersonal que pudo."

Ren los tomó y le miró con seriedad. Abrió su boca como si quisiera decir algo más, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y al final sonrió de forma burlona a ella.

"- ¿Seguirás mis consejos?"

"- Solo algunos – confirmó. Una extraña incomodidad se había formado entre ellos. - Adiós Ren"

El susodicho volteó hacia las tres chicas jóvenes e inclinó la cabeza como muestra de despedida volviéndose de nuevo hacía Tamao.

"- Adiós – murmuró girándose y alejándose de ahí."

La escena de Yoh marchándose volvió a su mente y las ansias de detenerlo vinieron a ella. Volteó y llamó a las demás para que entraran a la pensión. Aquello habría sido tonto y humillante. Aquel sujeto no pertenecía ahí.

Aquellos extraños días al lado de Ren le hicieron analizar su vida. ¿Cómo es que de pronto se había hecho dependiente de un extraño? No podía comprenderlo y decidió culpar al cansancio.

A la mañana del sexto día una extraña tristeza la invadió al saber que comería sola el desayuno.

Y de nuevo, como todos sus días, volvió a su rutina diaria.

* * *

.

* * *

La primera vez que vio a Ren de traje fue dos semanas después cuando en una tarde había entrado acompañado de un sujeto de cabellos castaños de mirada altanera que vestía de la misma forma elegante que él.

Intentó reprimir la alegría de verlo de nuevo pero el miedo la invadió al analizar mejor aquel reencuentro.

Kanna había saludado, pero al igual que Tamao había quedado sorprendida al verlo ahí en tan buena forma.

El traje oscuro a la medida con una corbata mientras le miraba con anteojos de contorno trasparentes dándole un aspecto refinado e intelectual. ¿sería posible que alguien se mirase mejor con anteojos? Se preguntó mentalmente Tamao. Ren se miraba aún más imponente que antes.

"- ¿Usas anteojos? – fue lo que salió de sus labios tratando de mostrarse fría una vez la sonrisa lobuna de Ren salió a relucir."

"- No nos hemos visto por casi quince días ¿es todo lo que puedes decir?"

Tamao de pronto miró como el otro sujeto sonreía de forma juguetona mirando con desdén la pensión haciéndola que diera un paso adelante como si protegiese a Kanna de sus intenciones.

"- ¿Qué buscan aquí?"

Al dirigirse a él como un extraño pareció enfurecer a Ren quien de pronto se acercó a ella con una expresión severa.

"- Yo no los lastimaría – dijo abriendo su saco y sacando un sobre del elegante traje – vengo a pagar mi deuda."

"- ¿Deuda?"

Ren extendió el cheque frente a ella, sorprendiéndola por la cantidad escrita en él.

Tamao le miró de pronto con temor ¿Quién diablos era ese sujeto?

"- Parece que no lo reconocen señor Tao – murmuró el sujeto a su lado sonriendo como si comprendiese su confusión."

"- Nichrom – sentenció Ren para luego volverse a Tamao."

Tamao intentó reconocer el apellido y tras analizarlo palideció. Los Tao una familia que tenía mucho poder al sur de China. Aristocráticos que se dedicaban a muchas cadenas incluso la hotelera, pudo recordar de pronto ciertas actuaciones en algunos de ellos. La piel se le erizo y con ello malos recuerdos. Su desconfianza y furia se notarían, lo sabía por la expresión extrañada del peliviolaceo.

"- Espérame afuera – ordenó al sujeto quien obedeció de inmediato mientras se volvía a Kanna – hablaré con ella a solas. Solo por un momento – Nunca sonreía, pero a Kanna Marion y Matilde solía hablarles con más suavidad haciéndolas asentir no sin antes mirar a la pelirosa quien parecía más interesada en la identidad del Tao."

"- ¿La familia Tao? – preguntó aun tratando de ocultar la impresión."

El mencionado le miró con arrogancia poniéndola a la defensiva nuevamente.

"- ¿A qué jugabas?"

"- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos"

"- ¡Te haces pasar por un pobre sujeto!"

"- Jamás dije que lo era – respondió con frialdad – tú sacaste conclusiones rápidas, solo vengo a pagarte…"

Tamao miró el cheque y lo tomó entre sus dedos rompiéndolo frente a él.

"- Lo has pagado con trabajo – soltó arrojando los restos al piso y cruzándose de brazos con una mirada altanera."

"- Fuí tu ayudante por unos cuantos días – murmuró con seriedad – la situación es mala para la pensión ¿no puedes aceptar un poco de ayuda?"

"- No la necesito."

"- ¡Si lo haces! – respondió furioso intentando acercarse, pero Tamao retrocedió como su tuviese algo contagioso."

Ren se detuvo mirándola con atención ante aquel acto.

"- ¿Solo has venido a burlarte? O ¿te aburres al ser demasiado rico por lo que deseas ayudar al desamparado?"

"- ¿Me habrías tratado así de haber venido como el sujeto que conociste hace unos días?"

Tamao sintió algo en su pecho respondiéndose así misma que no, hubiese sentido aún más felicidad al verlo, pensar que talvez él había llegado a visitarla por el simple hecho de verla a ella y a los demás…

¿Qué tonterías pensaba? ¿Por qué se sentía tan decepcionada? Odiaba a la gente de esa clase social, por demasiadas cosas que no deseaba recordar. Personas hipócritas que creen poder dominarlo todo, incluso a ella por lo que ver que Ren era uno, le hizo detestarlo.

"- Ya veo – murmuró al mirarla con más detenimiento."

"- Si solo venias a eso puedes…"

Se detuvo cuando Ren extendió una tarjeta con cierta dirección.

"- Sé que necesitas ingresos, puedo ayudarte con un empleo."

"- ¿Empleo?"

"- De medio tiempo – exclamó- No regalaré caridad – exclamó con seriedad – pero te daré la oportunidad que salves este horrible lugar."

"- ¿Cómo te…?"

"- ¿Dejaras a las chicas y a Hanna sin hogar? ¿perderás la única propiedad solo por orgullo?"

Tamao sintió como sus manos se presionaban en puños. Ren había dado en el blanco.

* * *

.

* * *

La primera vez que visitó aquel edificio su sangre hervía de furia. Había caído en la manipulación del Tao porque, aunque no deseaba admitirlo, él tenía razón.

"- Un pago justo por tu buena voluntad– recordó sus últimas palabras – trabaja para mí – soltó marchándose y dejando a la mujer más furiosa."

Detestaba a esa clase de sujetos, durante sus años en el escenario esa misma clase de hombres es la que le incomodaba debido a que se sentía con la libertad de hacer lo que quisiesen con ella.

Podía recordar su mala experiencia con ellos y de pronto la hostilidad a ese hombre creció, por un momento había deseado que él volviese a presentarse para visitarle… como un simple cliente.

Ese triste pensamiento no la dejaba en paz por lo que sacudió su cabeza. Miró al frente de aquel edificio decidida y decidió entrar. Todo era meramente profesional, solo estaba accediendo porque necesitaba el dinero, se dijo pensando en los rostros de aquellas chicas y de Hanna.

Se dirigió a la recepcionista del lugar y con calma y tranquilidad exigió una entrevista con el nombre completo de aquel hombre, Ren Tao.

La mujer se sorprendió ante la mención y le miró de arriba abajo con cierta desconfianza. Tamao suspiró avergonzada y decidió esperar sentada una vez la mujer dijo que se contactaría con las oficinas de él.

Tamao miró la tarjeta en su regazo y de pronto se enfureció aún más. Necesitaba su ayuda, pero, aun así, debía estar loca si esperaba que esa clase de sujetos de verdad cooperaria con ella por caridad nada más. Debía tramar algo.

Se levantó indignada y decidió que su elección había sido una estupidez. Haber tomado en cuenta aquel consejo le podría atraer problemas.

"- Señorita, debería esperar – sugirió la mujer una vez la vio de pie y caminando a la salida."

"- No se preocupe – sonrió con elegancia, como sabía fingir – me temo que fue un error, volveré otro día."

"- Pero, usted no entiende, el señor Tao…"

Tamao prácticamente sonrió de nuevo y disculpándose salió del lugar. Era una mala idea, y había acudido a muy tempranas horas por lo que decidió dirigirse a una cafetería cerca de aquella zona.

Tomó asiento y ordenó un té para empezar suspirando ante la perspectiva de la pensión. Rogaba que su visita no fuese tomada en serio y aquel sujeto ya no se acercara a la pensión.

Llevó la taza a sus labios hasta que casi se hecha la bebida encima al notar que frente a su mesa se había acercado Ren con un porte arrogante llamando la atención.

Tamao llevó una servilleta rápidamente a sus labios tratando de no escupir la bebida caliente.

Le miró con ira haciendo que la sonrisa se formase en los labios de él.

"- ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"- Parece que te has quemado – señaló sus labios con malicia haciéndola enfadar aún más."

Ren haló una silla y se sentó frente a ella quitándose sus lentes y tocando sus sienes de manera cansada. Ella desvió su mirada al sentir aquella atracción a él nuevamente.

"- Acudiste después de diez días – dijo como si estuviese corrigiendo a un niño."

"- Tenia que pensarlo – fue su respuesta rápida al mirar a su costado como Ren había llamado la atención en aquel sitio. - ¿Por qué nos miran?"

"- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - preguntó ignorando su pregunta a propósito."

"- Tenía que cerciorarme que la pensión de verdad estuviese en malas condiciones – murmuró sabiendo que en parte era cierto. Había revisado cada documento que el Tao había tenido en sus manos y para su desgraciada él tenía razón."

"- Mis cálculos han sido exactos – presumió mirándola con interés - ¿Por qué te fuiste?"

"- Porque es lo mejor – soltó por lo bajo sintiendo vergüenza al ser observada."

"- Perderás la pensión – soltó colocando un codo en la mesa mirando su reloj de pulsera – dejaras en la calle a esas niñas y Hanna…"

"- ¿De qué trata el trabajo? – soltó sintiendo como su pecho se estrujaba ante el panorama que aquel sujeto proponía. Era un manipulador y ahora ella caía en sus garras."

"- Mi hermana apenas ha abierto un hotel por esta zona de la ciudad, talvez necesita atraer a turistas y residentes – murmuró mirándole con astucia – puedes cantar en ese sitio y podrás trabajar y dejar a las chicas atender la pensión solo mientras realizas tus actos."

La idea le pareció extrañamente aceptable, algo que normalmente no era el caso debido a las exigencias de esa carrera, pero debía existir alguna trampa por lo que le miró con desconfianza.

"- ¿Tú hermana? – preguntó haciéndolo sonreír con ironía."

"- Es mi hermana mayor – respondió – Claro que nuestro nombre basta para ser popular pero el hecho de traer a una artista de la zona aseguraría la inversión – se encogió de hombros."

"- ¿Por qué me ayudas?"

"- ¿Por qué me ayudaste tú?"

"- Porque vi a un pobre desvalido – respondió sin morderse la lengua."

"- Entonces ahí está tu respuesta – soltó enfureciéndola – es lo mejor que conseguirás."

Tamao sintió las imperiosas ganas de arrojar su té en aquella pulcra imagen frente a ella, pero tras pensarlo un momento estaba atrapada entre la espada y la pared.

El miedo la invadía y miraba aquel apuesto sujeto con más ira de la que debería.

"- Eh notado más hostilidad ahora que sabes quién soy – presumió estudiándola - ¿es eso algún problema?"

"- Para mí lo es – respondió igual de desafiante en su voz – ¿es parte de un juego ayudar? ¿es una especie de pago de conciencia? – preguntó con molestia – las personas como tú…"

"- Solo soy yo – exclamó con frialdad – llámalo un pago, pero te ofrezco algo digno para ayudar a tu causa, si renuncias a esto perderás todo por idiota. Pensé que eras más lista."

"- ¡Lo soy! – soltó sin bajar su mirada."

Notó algo extraño, el brillo en los ojos de aquel hombre como si disfrutara cada pelea, algo que la hizo reprimirse y sentirse demasiado expuesta. Jamás había perdido tanto los estribos como con aquel sujeto.

Sospechaba que si lo hubiese conocido años antes huiría aterrorizada de él, pero había pasado demasiadas cosas como para acobardarse por los desvaríos de un sujeto rico.

Tamao aceptó de inmediato haciéndolo reirá. Tendría que borrar aquella sonrisa de aquel perfecto rostro.

* * *

.

* * *

La primera vez que conoció a Jun Tao le pareció que era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto, esbelta y refinada. Notó a ambos hermanos y pensó por un segundo que sus padres debieron ser personas muy atractivas.

No pudo reprimir aquel pensamiento una vez conoció a la encantadora mujer.

"- Creo que tuvimos suerte por parte de mi madre – sonrió al tomar una taza de té y extender una foto de su familia."

Tamao se sorprendió a ver a una mujer hermosa de cabellos violáceos sosteniendo a un bebe en su regazo mientras estaba al lado de otro sujeto alto y una niña.

"- Ese es Ren -señaló sorprendiéndola – mis padres fallecieron hace años- soltó."

"- Lo siento – murmuró – su madre fue hermosa y su padre una persona que parecía muy fuerte – sonrió."

"- Mi padre fue un hombre con facciones toscas pero muy interesante. En opinión de mi madre."

"- Debe haber sido impresionante – murmuró de acuerdo con aquella afirmación – supongo que es muy masculino, su madre debió fijarse en eso."

"- ¿Te parece atractivo eso en un hombre?"

Tamao asintió casi distraídamente.

"- Mi hermano es igual a mi padre – soltó con picardía haciendo que la pelirosa casi se atragantase con su bebida."

"- ¿A quién me parezco? – escucharon la voz de Ren quien apenas había entrado a esa sala."

"- Ah, hermano – sonrió la elegante mujer – solo hablamos de lo guapo que eres ¿verdad Tamao?"

La susodicha desvió la mirada avergonzada al escuchar la risa de ambos. Aquellos hermanos eran demonios encarnados.

* * *

.

* * *

La primera vez que se le avisó que cantaría había estado muy nerviosa. Había pasado solo una semana conociendo el lugar, los horarios , pasando tiempo con Jun quien le explicaba todo amablemente mientras le interrogaba sobre su relación con su hermano.

Tamao lo negaba rotundamente incluso cuando él se ofrecía a llevarla a casa. No podía evitar sentir vergüenza ante las habladurías que se podrían producir. Sin embargo, Ren era burlón y hasta cierto punto frio y distante. Actuaba como un hombre que no sentía absolutamente la más mínima atracción a ella haciéndola sentir aliviada y ofendida.

De pronto aquello le estaba pareciendo incómodo. No olvidaba quien era esa familia, pero se obligó a soportarlo por el trabajo algo que sabía Ren estaba notando por lo que intentó alejarse un poco. No sentía que fuese sano convivir tanto con él.

Se miró al espejo cuando el día llegó, estudió su apariencia y deseó por un momento echárselo en cara a ese Tao, aquel kimono rosa con detalles en color crema dejaba descubierto sus hombros, su cabello tomado y dejando una parte de este suelto mientras broches con flores lo detenían y su maquillaje liviano le hicieron sentir muy bien.

Un poco de su orgullo sería restaurado una vez aquel sujeto burlón la viese.

De pronto en el escenario de uno de los hoteles, al subir y notar a las personas ahí se detuvo sintiendo cierto pánico. Hacía meses que no estaba en un lugar así.

Miró hacia el frente y notó a cierta persona en la esquina derecha de pie, hasta el fondo solo iluminado levemente por una lámpara de aquel lugar.

Ren Tao le observaba junto a Jun Tao mientras este levantaba un vaso de cristal con una sonrisa.

Tamao notó aquello como desafió y comenzó a cantar. Pudo sentir como se relajaba, como la voz salió de su garganta y como se sentía viva de nuevo ante aquello que amaba.

Al terminar las personas ahí aplaudían de forma frenética haciéndola casi derramar una lagrima. Se inclinó con elegancia y salió del escenario solo para encontrar a Ren quien con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia parecía querer burlarla.

Estaba tan feliz por primera vez en meses que no le importó. Corrió a él hasta saltar el ultimo escalón y rodearle los brazos al cuello pegándose a su cuerpo.

Era por agradecimiento, él era cálido junto a ella.

Un escalofrío la recorrió al sentir como Ren le rodeaba con un brazo y acariciaba su espalda cerca de un hombro desnudo.

Manos suaves que la hicieron contener el aliento hasta dejarlo salir con suavidad, haciendo que hundiese su rostro en el cuello de él. Su aroma era algo que en ese momento le había atraído.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Poco fue lo que pudo analizar cuando notó que Ren la rodeaba aún más colocando ambas manos en su cadera.

"- Lo hiciste bien – murmuró a su oído con calma haciendo que ella guardara silencio por temor a romper aquel ambiente tan agradable. Él nunca le había hablado de esa forma."

¿Tenía miedo al contacto masculino? Parecía que no era el caso con Ren, quien la presionó a su cuerpo, casi con descaro dejándole hacerlo como si fuese una mujer indefensa.

"- Ren… - le llamó extrañada que dijese su nombre de esa forma, poniéndolo tensó y sintiendo algunas zonas de su cuerpo."

Ren la alejó como si se hubiese sorprendido tanto como ella, como si ambos cayeron en cuenta con quien estaban y en donde, en silencio, sin saber que decirse uno al otro, siendo solo interrumpidos por Jun quien se les acercó sonriente mientras Tamao se alejaba aún más de él. La vergüenza la llenaba sabiendo que ella había iniciado todo.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Hola hola mis lectores, jejej de antemano aviso que hay situaciones que son algo rápidas debido a que son solo 5 capitulos así que ya saben. (obviamente hacerlo lento da para muchos capítulos más pero ugh! Ya no quiero escribir así jejej miren que tengo muchos fics largos en pausa y que no tengo ganas de escribir)**_

 _ **Gracias a las personas que me leen, me encanta leer sus comentarios:**_

 _ **Ffemm: Aw gracias por amar mis fics, es un halago para mi y mas porque no me considero buena, pero eso si adoroo esta pareja y si la vida de Ren es triste, la de Tamao igual pero naaa en realidad en el manga Ren Tao se queda viudo y Tamao se vuelve fría cuando muere el abuelo de Yoh así que solo le agregue mas muertos (jajaja broma) espero este cap te guste.**_

 _ **Kyle neko:**_

 _ **Awww para nada eres acosadora, di que eres intensa XD bromas, aww agradeszco que me sigas en serio y no pienso que eres loca suele pasar que a veces tienes ideas y puff lees una historia que es similar jejejej para mi deberías escribirla, con gusto la leería porque en realidad este fic será corto, no creo ser la reina de este ship pero que soy la mas traumada con ellos XD eso si, espero este cap te guste.**_

 _ **Konna:**_

 _ **Si la vida de Ren no es bonito, ya leeremos que le paso en el otro cap y la de Tamao tampoco, aww espero que leas este capitulo y te haya gustado tu opinión es valiosa para esta escritora jeje**_

 _ **Liz Asakura:**_

 _ **¿de verdad sientes que son similares? Gracias! No creí que lo fuesen pero trato de basarme en personalidades mas adultas, porque si los hago mas jóvenes sería la timida Tamao y solo frío de Ren, jeje la gente cambia un poco eso es lo que pude ver en el manga por lo que que bueno que lo pude plasmar aww que bueno que te hice volver a ver algo de esta pareja, recuerda que es una de las mas lindas a pesar de no ser canon, aun asi la pareja oficial de ren que es Jeanne suele gustarme solo que la veo muy extraña y psicópata jejeje espero que te guste este cap y la interaccion entre ellos.**_

 _ **Entonces los dejo hasta la próxima semana.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**La primera vez.**

 **Capitulo III**

* * *

.

* * *

La primera vez que sintió el calor de su cuerpo, fue cuando ella había dado su primera presentación. Suave y maleable le hizo hacer algo estúpido como rodearla y apretarla descaradamente a él.

Es la abstinencia, se repitió una y otra vez, debía ser la abstinencia, no había otra explicación para desear de esa forma a aquella mujer. Aún conservaba su lealtad, su difunta esposa merecía eso cuando menos.

Saliendo de su asombro inicial por comprender aquellos arrebatos, Intentó mostrarse impersonal luego del incidente, luego de sentir la imperiosa necesidad de probar aquellos labios rosas.

Se mostró más frío y desinteresado del avance de aquella mujer, notando como solo unos días a su lado se habían vuelto familiares y demasiado íntimos por lo que aquello debía acabar.

Sus visitas al hotel donde actuaba se volvieron cada vez más escasas y cuando tenía que hablar con Jun le citaba en otro sitio, en el edificio en el centro de aquella ciudad.

Era vergonzoso admitir que huía del encuentro con aquella mujer, pero fueron las palabras de Jun cierto día lo que le hicieron alterarse.

"- Ya no llegas a vernos – habló en plural en un tono que su hermano conocía demasiado bien. Burla."

"- Eh estado ocupado – murmuró sentado frente a su escritorio mirando los papeles casi distraídamente – Y dime… ¿Cómo ha ido esa inversión?"

"- ¿Te refieres a Tamao? – preguntó con malicia haciéndolo fruncir el ceño mientras ella reía encantada – Extrañándote, eso es obvio."

"- ¿De que estas hablando? – preguntó sintiendo algo extraño al escuchar aquellas palabras."

"- No tengo la menor idea, pero en pocos días paseaban juntos de un lado al otro y de la nada, desapareces."

"- Yo no me eh paseado con ella – soltó colocando su mano en el escritorio ayudándole a ponerse de pie."

"- Vamos, todos pueden notar tu fascinación con ella – sonrió – Primero te pierdes por cinco días y de pronto reapareces y exiges que se debe ayudar a esa mujer a toda costa– se cruzó de piernas mientras le estudiaba - aunque debo admitir que no sabía su identidad. Es de mucha ayuda en el hotel, es hermosa, carismática y tiene una voz preciosa, aunque…"

"- ¿Aunque? – preguntó aliviado que no preguntase más sobre aquellos días en los cuales desapareció. Había sucumbido a su depresión al repasar en su cabeza una y otra vez el día en que perdió a su esposa e hijo, se había arrojado a la bebida por primera vez en su vida. No le diría a su hermana lo cerca que estuvo del suicidio hace solo algunos días. Su mundo se había vuelto vacío y de pronto deseó terminar con todo esa noche, pero… encontró la pensión, recibió aquel puñetazo que le dejó inconsciente por horas y le hicieron reconsiderar todo a la mañana siguiente cuando aquella mujer le confundió con un vago, le ayudó sin pedir nada, le dio un trabajo y entonces él volvía a ser útil. Una extraña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al recodar aquello. Tamao le había salvado sin darse cuenta. No, Jun no necesitaba saber aquello, saber que muy en fondo conocer la vida de Tamao le había motivado a seguir."

"- Hemos tenido ciertos problemas, resulta que Camel Munzer deseaba un concierto privado para su grupo y pues… Tamao parece que se ha peleado con él."

"- ¿Camel? – repitió."

"- Si, un banquero de la ciudad – suspiró- No lo creerás – suspiró descansando su mejilla en su mano derecha con gesto cansado– pero Tamao, esa dulce mujer le ha dado un puñetazo."

La información le podría haber resultado cómica de no ser porque Tamao no golpearía a cualquiera.

"- ¿Por qué lo hizo?"

"- No lo sé exactamente, Tamao mencionó que él quería una presentación privada y gracias al incidente amenazó con demandarnos – le miró – por eso eh venido aquí – murmuró – Tamao accedió a la presentación privada para evitarnos problemas, pero…"

Ren frunció el ceño ante eso, Jun no tenía que terminar, sabía que dudaba de las intenciones reales tanto como él.

Sin esperar una petición más clara de su hermana tomó su chaqueta y salió de ahí junto a ella. Aquella estúpida peli rosa podría meterse en graves problemas con ese sujeto.

* * *

.

* * *

La primera vez que la vio tan cohibida fue cuando entró al salón con poca iluminación en una de los lugares exclusivos de aquel hotel, decorado con cuadros antiguos y un pequeño escenario improvisado, muebles de cuero rojo; era pequeño a comparación de otras zonas de aquel lugar. Pudo notar como un sujeto alto de cabellos castaños claros pasaba su mano alrededor de la cintura de la pelirosa mientras reía con otros dos sujetos ahí.

La tenía sentada en sus piernas mientras manoseaba con su otra mano sus muslos cubiertos por el kimono mientras Tamao presionaba sus puños y permitía todo.

Algo hervía dentro de él, ¿Dónde estaba aquella mujer temperamental? ¿aquella mujer fuerte que hubiese mandado al hospital a quien decidiese tocarla sin su permiso?

Su actitud le confundía, pero no soportó ver como el sujeto intentó correr el kimono de sus hombros.

"- Ren – escuchó que Jun habló, pero no le prestó atención alguna, sus ojos estaban puestos en la cabeza de aquel sujeto."

"- Veo que se divierten – murmuró con un aire sombrío. Sabía que su rostro era explicito por como todos, incluyendo Tamao, palidecían al verlo."

"- Ren… - murmuró ella mirándole casi con alegría haciéndole sentir extraño. Hacía varios días que no había visto esos ojos."

"- Oh, es Ren Tao – sonrió Camel sintiéndose de pronto en confianza, aunque Ren no recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez. El hombre se tambaleaba como si hubiese bebido una copa de mas – Nos estamos divirtiendo mucho, veras, sus mujerzuelas son realmente… entretenidas."

Ren pudo ver como los nudillos de la pelirosa se ponían pálidos por la presión mientras miraba al piso.

"- Sería más entretenido si de verdad ella fuese una – soltó mientras propinaba un puñetazo al sujeto apartando a la pelirosa mientras los otros dos hombres retrocedían incrédulos."

"- ¿Qué demonios haces Tao? – preguntó Camel tocando su quijada mirando la sangre en sus dedos."

"- ¡¿En qué estás pensando Ren?! – Preguntó igual Tamao quien le miraba con una mezcla de miedo y enojo."

"-¡¿Qué diablos crees?! – gritó colocándola tras él. Se dirigió a ellos con gesto altanero- Ella es Tamao Tamamura, no una mujerzuela, es una cantante respetable – soltó enfurecido- ahora salgan de acá y esto será olvidado – tomó con fuerza la muñeca de la pelirosa – de lo contrario amanecerán en otro sitio y no aseguro su seguridad."

Los sujetos le miraron con furia y recelo pero sabían que estaban en su territorio aun así se miraron entre ellos y decidieron golpearlo.

Ren pudo esquivar algunos puñetazos, pero estaba en desventaja y uno de ellos pudo propinarle un golpe en su mandíbula y estómago. Los sujetos eran torpes debido a la ingesta de alcohol pero aun así peligrosos.

"- ¡Basta! – gritó Jun quien se retiró rápidamente de ahí."

"- ¡Esto es lo que provocas con tus actos impulsivos! – gritó Tamao viendo como los sujetos se abalanzaban hacía ellos."

"- ¡Con un gracias bastaría! – le miró furioso limpiando la sangre en su labio."

Ren pudo ver como Camel intentó un nuevo golpe pero de pronto una de aquellas sillas había golpeado su cabeza dejándolo caer inconsciente.

Para su sorpresa Tamao había levantado aquel mueble y con una respiración agitada le miraba con desaprobación.

Ren sabía que si salían de eso se reiría de la escena. Nadie creería que una mujer como ella fuese en el fondo tan agresiva.

Ren se percató que ya se habían acercado demasiado, lo había sujetado de los brazos.

"-¡Alto! – escuchó tras él, girándose y encontrando a varios sujetos de la seguridad del Hotel junto a Jun quienes se acercaron para detenerlos."

Miró a su hermana, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza como agradeciendo el gesto. Se reclinó en la pared y se dejó caer al piso, para tomar asiento. Tocó su cabeza de verdad le dolía.

Pronto Jun y Tamao estaban a su lado.

"- Vaya escena – sonrió Jun con cierto cansancio – hace mucho que no te veía en una pelea."

"- Ya no estoy en edad para soportar esa clase de cosas – sonrió con cansancio hacía ella."

"- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó con más seriedad."

"- Es mejor que te preocupes por ellos – le miró con un gesto que sabía asustó a la pelirosa."

"- Nadie toca a nuestra familia – sonrió Jun de la misma forma – no te preocupes."

"- ¿L-Los mataran? – preguntó Tamao mirándoles sin salir de su asombro por como aquellos hermanos actuaban ante una situación de estrés."

"- No seas tonta – se burló Ren sin dejar de mirar a su hermana – solo llamaremos a nuestros abogados."

Jun sonrió ante eso. Mientras Tamao les miraba con desconfianza.

"- ¿Quieres que llame a alguien de enfermería?"

"- No creo que sea necesario… - se detuvo al ver como un pañuelo era puesto delicadamente en su labio inferior que ahora sangraba."

Tamao limpiaba con gesto dulce y suave dejándolo sin habla por un momento.

"- Es mejor que veas al personal médico, debemos saber si estás bien."

Jun sonrió e hizo una señal de despedida que Ren supo que al final del día ella no le dejaría en paz.

"- Entonces ya regreso – la peliverde les observó con aprobación – iré por la enfermera."

Ren suspiró sabiendo que no la detendría por lo que guardó silencio.

Tamao esperó que Jun se alejase de ahí con la seguridad para luego volverse a él con gesto molesto.

"- ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!"

"- Vaya, tanta docilidad no era propia de ti – sonrió con gesto malicioso."

"- No necesito que me defiendan – exclamó sin dejar de limpiar sus heridas. Aunque estuviese molesta su tacto era suave."

"- Ya veo que no lo necesitas – ironizó - ¿Por qué finges?"

"-Le eh causado muchos problemas a tu hermana… - murmuró por lo bajo- eh escandalizado mucho a Jun."

"- ¿Tantos que equivale a soportar los manoseos de los hombres? - miró hacía otra dirección."

Sabía que era demasiado, pero le había molestado un poco que fingiese docilidad a él solo por su hermana que estaba presente. Volvió su vista a la pelirosa y pudo detener a tiempo un puñetazo que se dirigía a él.

"- ¿Tienes el valor de querer golpearme a mí y no al sujeto que te toqueteaba?"

"- ¡N-No tenía opción! – soltó con furia mientras sus ojos se mostraban cristalinos como si deseaba llorar - ¡Amenazaron con demandar a Jun! Yo no podía…. Ren,…- murmuró como si deseaba decir aun mas cosas, como si todo el temor que estuvo ocultando tras el enfrentamiento salió a relucir."

"- Siempre hay una opción – murmuró con una tranquilidad fingida, en realidad estaba furioso."

"- ¡Tú nunca lo entenderías! – exclamó mirándole con ojos cristalinos sorprendiéndolo. Una mezcla de vulnerabilidad y temor."

"- ¿Por qué no? -Ren ya había visto esa expresión antes. Como si fuese un ciervo asustado, decidió ocultar su enfado y tratarla como un animalillo herido."

Suspiró y su agarre solo fue más agresivo al atraerla a él mientras la colocaba de rodillas a su lado haciendo que tomase asiento en regazo con las piernas juntas mientras el kimono les cubría.

"- ¿Q-Que haces? – soltó enrojeciendo, pero Ren se reclinó en la pared mientras colocaba ambas manos de la mujer sobre su pecho como si dominase la situación.

"- Dime, ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? – sabía que le hablaba de una manera suave por conveniencia, pero el efecto fue instantáneo, más fácil de los que esperaba. Tamao extendió sus manos sobre su pecho y las miró con timidez."

"- Dime – repitió acariciando sus muñecas con sus dedos pulgares con suavidad."

"- No es nada… - desvió su mirada."

"- Después de todo lo que nos ha pasado – murmuró – parece que podemos confiar el uno en el otro."

"- No confiamos el uno en el otro – frunció levemente el ceño."

"- Tienes razón – sonrió irónico – pero lo estamos intentando, después de todo te eh salvado y tu igual al utilizar esa silla para dejar en el piso a ese hombre."

Tamao se ruborizó hasta la raíz de sus cabellos.

"- ¡T-Te matarían! – intentó justificarse haciéndolo reír a su costa."

"- ¿Ahora la ves? – murmuró en tono bajó haciendo que Tamao sonriese con cansancio analizando la situación y mirando alrededor."

"- Hicimos un desastre… ¿verdad?"

"- Es muy probable que Jun nos haga pagar por esto… - bromeó – ahora dímelo."

Tamao permaneció en silencio durante algunos segundos en los cuales intentó leer su mirada. Como si desease saber que podía confiar en él. Luego, suspiró y decidió comenzar.

"- H-Hace un año… - comenzó perdida en sus pensamientos y dócil por sus caricias – di una función en un hotel…creo que igual pertenecía a tu familia – murmuró mirando sus manos – Unos sujetos… se acercaron mi esa noche e intenté rechazar sus proposiciones lascivas, como hago todos los días."

"- ¿Todos los días? – repitió frunciendo el ceño."

"- Todos los días en mis funciones, siempre hay sujetos así – dijo mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos como si aquello no fuese normal."

Intentó que su rostro no lo demostrase pero le enfureció saber eso. La culpabilidad lo embargó, debía haber estado en cada función cerca de ella. Nadie se atrevería a tocarla si sabían que estaba con él.

"- ¿Entonces? – la incitó a continuar."

"- Use cierto coqueteo para alejarlos…"

"- ¿Tú? – preguntó con clara sorpresa al no ser testigo de aquel acto."

"- Si… - murmuró desviando su mirada – antes utilizaba aquello para conseguir contratos o favores… - murmuró avergonzada."

Ren estaba a punto de burlarla, decirle que ella también había aprovechado su apariencia pero lo que dijo a continuación aun le helaba la sangre al recordar.

"- No los pude alejar esa noche y en una bebida que ellos mismo me sirvieron… colocaron – cerró sus ojos asqueada – solo sé que desperté en una habitación, desorientada y desnuda…"

Había palidecido al saberlo, pero con una de sus manos tomó el mentón de la joven para que le mirase a los ojos. Estos estaban cristalinos.

¿Estaba llorando? ¿De verdad estaba llorando?, ver aquello fue sorprendente y de pronto quiso matar a todo aquel que la hiciese sentir de esa forma.

"- ¿Los acusaste? – preguntó queriendo indagar aun mas."

"- Si… pero fueron sus influencias quienes movieron el asunto – murmuró con cierto rencor al limpiar sus lagrimas, como si se hubiese avergonzado que las viese – personas que utilizan ese poder para escapar… "

"- ¿Sabes quienes son?"

"- Ren, no importa ahora…. Eso….- desvió su mirada – solo quiero olvidar."

"- No puedes dejarlo como si nada – de pronto no pudo seguir fingiendo que estaba en calma."

"-Eso hice por un año – soltó queriéndose ponerse de pie pero el la sujeto con fuerza - ¡Déjame ir!"

"- No esperes contarme esa historia y seguir sin hacer nada."

"- ¿Qué esperas que haga? – intentó soltarse – Tengo que cuidar de la pensión, de Hanna, de las chicas, eso quita tiempo, dinero y trae malos recuerdos."

"- ¡Eres una mujer terca!"

"- ¡Déjame ir!"

"- ¿Acaso querías arreglar este error dejando que de nuevo te abrieran las piernas en la cama? "

La vio enrojecer por sus palabras. No le importaba, ella debía reaccionar ahora.

"- ¿Y qué si así era? – soltó a la defensiva luego de salir de su vergüenza - ¡Ya no soy una niña!"

"- Créeme que puedo notarlo – exclamó aun molesto mirando su escote descaradamente. – Quisiera matarlos – confesó – tu primera vez no debía ser así."

"- ¿Co-como sabes que fue mi primera vez? – le retó mirándole agitada, como si su mirada la hubiese acalorado mas."

"- Soñarías con tu amado hermanastro, supongo – afirmó haciéndola desviar su mirada avergonzada, tratando de mantenerle lo mas erguida posible."

"- Ya no – dijo sin mirarle aun – es una perdida de tiempo, Ya no deseo…"

"- ¿Te acuerdas como fue?"

"- Ren… basta – notó como el labio de la mujer comenzaba a temblar."

El peliviolaceo suspiró y se tranquilizó para poder atraerla y rodearla con ambos brazos.

"- No debe ser una experiencia horrible, cuando le importes a alguien podrás disfrutar de ese momento."

No sabía porque la estaba consolando o dándole una idea de que alguien se tomase el tiempo pero el que ella se tensase y su aroma inundase su olfato le estaba haciendo hablar de mas. Permaneció en silencio cuando la notó mas tranquila luego de derramar lagrimas. Aquella mujer le hacía mostrar respeto hacía su temple y mas al saber por lo que había pasado.

Claro que aquello no quedaría impune, se dijo.

"- Ren… - llamó casi con timidez."

No respondió, pero la sostuvo contra su cuerpo deseando trasmitirle un poco de valor.

"- Gra-Gracias por ayudarme…"

* * *

.

* * *

La primera vez que la había llevado a cenar fue cerca de su tercer mes de laborar en aquel hotel, Jun parecía muy feliz con la cantidad de visitantes a su hotel mientras Ren se asegura de estar en la mayoría de las actuaciones o dejar guardaespaldas a la pelirosa.

No pasaba desapercibido por Jun que tanto él como Tamao pasaban mas tiempo del debido haciendo que especulasen una relación. No era el caso. Sabiendo ahora el pasado de aquella chica decidió comportarse casi como un hermano mayor. Se encargaba de llevarla todos los días a la pensión, incluso había pasado fines de semana en aquel sitio junto a Hanna y las demás.

Ren Tao miró su reloj de pulsera y se encaminó junto a Tamao a la entrada de un restaurante.

"- Por última vez – dijo aquella mujer con un elegante vestido ajustado a su cintura, largo hasta sus tobillos color crema mientras su cabellos estaban sueltos – No era necesario la cena…"

"- Tienes razón – dijo casi con malicia tensándola – necesito un favor."

"- ¿Un favor?, espera ¿es por eso que me has traído aquí? – preguntó con gesto ofendido."

"- Ves aquellos sujetos al fondo – señaló cuando entraron al lugar notando el elegante sitio e ignorándola apropósito. Un camarero les sonrió mientras Ren asentía con la cabeza como si se le esperaba."

"- El anciano que ves allá es mi abuelo, Ching Tao y el que esta a su lado es Lee Bruce Long, un antiguo ayudante de nuestra familia – suspiró – Mi abuelo insiste en que debo casarme."

"- ¿Casarte? – peguntó incrédula – pero…"

"- No lo deseo, por eso – le miró con malicia – necesito que te hagas pasar por mi novia esta noche."

"- ¿Qué? – le miró con ojos asesinos – rotundamente no, no ,no – repitió por lo bajo avergonzada que alguien los escuchara."

"- Por eso no te dije nada antes – se encogió de hombros con arrogancia – Si no finges – miró al frente levantando su mano como un modo de saludo – me meterás en problemas – murmuró rodeando su cintura – Y gracias a ti harán que desfilen ante mí un montón de mujeres tontas – se acercó hasta su oído a murmurar – hazme este favor ."

Sabía que jugaba sucio pero al ver como ella tembló ante sus palabras le hicieron sentirse aun mas orgulloso. Tamao no se negaría, no ahora que habían entablado una especie de amistad a su alrededor.

"- Abuelo – se inclinó con respeto haciendo que Tamao lo hiciese de igual forma – Lee – exclamó – les presentó a mi novia, Tamao Tamamura – murmuró al halar la silla con amabilidad para que ella tomara asiento."

Ching era un sujeto de baja estatura, de rostro afilado y penetrantes ojos que sabía había heredado. No pasó desprovisto que miró a la pelirosa de arriba abajo como si evaluara su nueva adquisición.

"- Buenas noches – soltó el anciano mientras el hombre a su lado sonreía con tranquilidad – Muy sospechoso que tengas una novia de la cual no estábamos enterados."

"- No deseábamos hacerlo público – murmuró notando como la pelirosa presionaba sus manos bajo la mesa con nerviosismo."

Sabía que lo más probable es que había sido movido por el temor que su abuelo no creyese aquello pero colocó una mano sobre la de ella como un gesto tranquilizador haciendo que sus ojos se encontrasen con los suyos. Sonrió casi con cansancio y algo en la mirada de aquella chica brilló haciéndolo que no perdiese de vista su rostro.

Era preciosa, y no podía dejar de admirar eso.

"- Puedo decir que por lo menos no es una mujerzuela – soltó el anciano."

Ren sintió como Tamao se enfureció, pero presionó la mano que tenía sobre la de ella con gesto suave.

Ella le observó en busca de ayuda y él esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

"- Y si lo fuera ¿no me felicitarías? – rodeó su cintura y colocó una mano en su barbilla – es preciosa – exclamó justo al rozar sus labios con los propios sintiendo como su aliento se mezclaba. Lo que comenzó como un acto para escandalizar a su abuelo terminó con un estremecimiento al escuchar como ella jadeó su nombre con sorpresa y otro sentimiento cuando se separó."

Había sido un beso casto, un roce, pero ella le miraba indefensa sin apartar su vista de sus labios como si quisiera pedirle más ¿ ella estaría fingiendo?

"- Puedo decir que por lo menos están enamorados – aclaró su garganta el anciano haciendo que ambos le mirase separándose lentamente. Pudo Notar el rubor en aquella mujer – dime ¿Dónde conociste a mi nieto?"

"- Pues vera… él… - Palideció y miró hacia él en ayuda pero Ren ya tenía una cuartada para eso."

"- Nos encontramos cerca de una pensión, había llegado ahí para descansar – dijo casi en tono burlón mirándola haciéndola sonreír un poco."

"- ¿Fue amor a primera vista?"

"- No – sonrió Tamao tranquilizándose un poco como si recordase ese día – su nieto se portó descortés pero luego… - le miró con calma – solo se dedicó a ayudarme."

Le miró de reojo y pudo notar la insistente sonrisa hacía él. haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

Tamao se dedicó a ser jovial sonriente y muy delicada al hablar con Ching quien se maravilló con ella. Haciendo que el hombre la aprobase de inmediato.

Al terminar la cena una vez hubieron salido del lugar el anciano se giró a ellos sonriente antes de subir al auto que le esperaba.

"- Imagino que la llevaras a China la próxima semana, el consejo estaría agradado en conocerla ¿no es así?"

Ren se tensó ante el significado de aquellas palabras. Solo había llevado a una mujer a ese lugar y era Jeanne. Miró a su abuelo con claro fastidio pero fue Tamao quien le sorprendió al tomar su mano.

"- En realidad no podré – sonrió – Aparte de mi trabajo como cantante estoy a cargo de una pensión como ya le eh explicado."

"- Es verdad – sonrió agradado pero volvió su vista a su nieto – sin embargo Ren sabe que no debe tardar en proponerse contigo."

Ren suspiró. Habían recibido demasiada indirectas de si su relación era pasajera.

"- Estamos comenzando – exclamó Tamao aclarándose su garganta – pero no lo dejaré escapar – sonrió cuando al final, encantado lo vio partir mientras Lee asentía despidiéndose."

"- Así que no me dejaras ir… - murmuró con gesto burlón haciéndola ruborizar."

"- Si no decía tal cosa, no te dejaría en paz – trato de justificar rápidamente haciéndolo reír.- además… estabas incomodo…"

Ren notó la mirada preocupada de aquella mujer. Durante un pequeño incidente hace unas semanas había confesado todo su pasado a ella. No podía dejar de pensar que había sido un error, pero algo en ella le hacía hablar más de la cuenta.

"- No actúes como si me conocieras – murmuró cambiando su tono."

"- Ni siquiera te conozco superficialmente – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos no dejándose intimidar.- Ren, escúchame yo…"

"- Demos por terminado el tema – exclamó con frialdad sorprendiéndola – ya dije que…"

"- Me iré del hotel – soltó paralizándolo."

"- ¿Qué? – le miró de hito a hito."

"- E-Es algo que eh estado pensando…. – frotó su propio brazo y miró hacia otra dirección – eh hablado con Jun hace unas semanas… ya eh conseguido el dinero necesario para la pensión así que…"

"- ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo? – soltó incrédulo y frío - ¿el día en que te marcharías?"

"- E-Escúchame…. Quería decírtelo a ti primero pero…"

"- ¿Pero qué? – se volteó a ella con una mirada fría."

" – Veras… mi hermanastro quiere…"

"- ¿Tú hermanastro? – preguntó sin fingir su desagrado – pensé que no sabías su paradero."

"- Recibí un llamada suya hace algunos días… - comenzó mirándole con pesar – él regresará y…"

"- ¿Después de todo lo que has pasado planeas arrastrarte por él? ¿eres tan estúpida que aun deliras por ese idiota?"

Sabía que la había dejado sin palabras por un momento, como si la hubiese golpeado. Parpadeó varias veces antes de recuperar el habla.

"- ¡No lo llames así!"

El que lo defendiera hizo que perdiera los estribos, aquello era una locura una noticia que no se esperaba se sentía… traicionado por más estúpido que sonara.

"- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Eres tan idiota que sigues esperando demasiado de los demás."

"- ¡De ti igual lo espero! – soltó viéndola enrojecer de ira – No amo de esa forma a Yoh. Si me dejas explicar…"

"- ¿De qué forma entonces? – ironizó llevando las manos a su bolsillo – sube, te llevaré a casa – ordenó conteniéndose – no necesito que me expliques nada."

"- No lo entiendes – intentó razonar – Ren, las chicas y Hanna…."

"- ¡No quiero que hables! – soltó haciendo que ella volviese a molestarse."

"- ¡Puedo caminar sola a casa!"

"- Hazlo – la retó – si te atreves a voltear te llevare cargando, solo imagina la cantidad de gente que nos vería y como te verías afectada."

"- No te atreverías…."

"- Pruébame – le miró con tanta intensidad haciéndola meterse en su auto molesta."

"- Bien – murmuró reprimiendo su sonrisa debido a la furia que lo consumía. No quería saber sus razones, no por ahora."

Ella ya no habló en el camino y bajó rápidamente del auto siendo seguido por Ren.

Sabía que estaba furiosa por como tomaba las llaves de la puerta principal intentando abrir. Las luces estaban apagadas ya era tarde y muy probablemente las chicas de la pensión dormían.

Ren intentó calmarse un poco y arrebató las llaves para abrir hábilmente la puerta.

"- No necesito tu ayuda – dijo extendiendo su mano para que le devolviese las llaves – puedes irte."

Ren permaneció en silencio, estudiándola de arriba abajo con mas insistencia de la que debía. Aquella mujer de pronto le pareció tonta, ilusa. Después de todo su esfuerzo lo arrojaría por una estúpida fantasía de su infancia.

Se acercó a ella lentamente cuando entraron a la casa, notó la mirada asustada en ella.

"- ¿No me besaras para despedirme? – murmuró arrogante."

"- ¿B-Besarte? – pudo percibir que se ruborizaba aun en medio de la oscuridad del salón."

"- Ahora te bese ¿o no?"

"- Pero… ahora fue…"

"- ¿Acaso no te gusto? – preguntó atrapándola contra la pared. Estaba provocándola y aquello podía causar que la mujer lo golpease pero, saber que ella se marcharía o que ya no la vería le estaba fastidiando más de la cuenta."

"- Ren… yo… - intentó decir algo más, pero las palabras parecían estancarse en su garganta."

"- Probemos entonces – soltó deslizando una mano en su espalda mientras la otra tomaba su cuello para atraerlo a él en un beso que no era para nada como el de la cena. Este era agresivo, demasiado intenso haciéndola jadear y provocando que profundizase el beso introduciendo su lengua."

Aquello era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, un escalofrió le recorrió cuando notó como dócilmente se dejaba hacer. La maldijo internamente porque la estúpida mujer solo confirmaba con ello que estaba tan ansiosa por ser tocada por él como él hacerlo.

Le importó poco todo a su alrededor, sus labios se separaron para tomar aire y besar su cuello insistentemente casi desgarrando el vestido al dejar al descubierto los hombros y luego sus pechos cubiertos aun por su ropa interior.

"- Ren… Aquí no podemos… - se detuvo cuando él volvía a tomar sus labios de la misma forma haciendo que lo rodeara con ambos brazos aun con el traje colgándole de su cintura."

Ren sabía que podía deslizarlo, pero se dedicó a quitar el sostén rápidamente y poder ver por fin una parte de su cuerpo que le tenía pensando más perversiones de las necesarias.

Cuando lo había logrado, maldijo la oscuridad del lugar, aun así se apretó a su cuerpo y por encima de su ropa pudo sentir la presión de aquellos suaves pechos. No le importó nada a partir de ahí, aun de pie llevó una mano a sus muslos subiendo la falda larga de aquel vestido.

La pelirosa no parecía detenerlo, más bien gemía y le llamaba perdida en todo el ambiente lo cual le hacía sentir un miserable sabiendo que él aun podía parar y no lo deseaba. La tendría, aunque sea una vez, se dijo.

Su vestido estaba ahora arriba de sus muslos por lo que cuando comenzó acariciar entre sus piernas aun por encima de su ropa paró en seco cuando la luz se encendió paralizándolos.

Ren sabía que la persona estaba tras él, por lo que su espalda cubría la escena en la cual tenía a Tamao.

Al verla en la claridad, notó el cabello despeinado de ella, sus labios rojos debido a sus besos y como respiraba con dificultad, también bajó la vista a sus pechos, rosados, llenos y desnudos mientras su mano izquierda la sostenía de la cadera y la derecha aun estaba entre sus muslos.

Ella lo miró con temor mientras intentó mostrarse tranquilo con la persona tras él.

"- Señorita… ¿es usted? – preguntó la voz que Tamao pareció reconocer."

"- S-Si Kanna… - respondió bajando su mirada mientras Ren retiraba su mano lentamente y arreglaba su vestuario de manera tranquila."

"- Kanna – llamó Ren sin girarse – estábamos hablando, necesito que esperes arriba unos momentos."

"- ¿Hablando? – preguntó la adolescente sin creerse nada haciéndolo reír por lo bajo."

"- Las parejas hacen muchas cosas – soltó sin dejar de arreglar el vestido de Tamao quien estaba temblando de vergüenza por lo que él tomaba la iniciativa – imagino que ya lo sabes."

"- Muchas cosas – repitió casi burlona."

"- Lo sabes – la miró de reojo para intimidarla haciéndola aclararse su garganta – entonces, déjanos a solas y luego podrás preguntarle todo lo que quieras a Tamao mañana."

Kanna no pudo evitar reír al escuchar el jadeo frustrado de Tamao.

"- ¿Esta bien señorita? – preguntó."

"- Si… - respondió por encima del hombro de Ren."

"- Bueno… la verdad es que con Matilde ya suponíamos que usted y el señor Tao… en fin – sonrió con encanto cuando notó el rubor en el rostro de aquella mujer – me alegra que haya vuelto, hasta mañana señorita – sonrió al despedirse y subir las escaleras."

"- Dios… - murmuró Tamao hundiendo su rostro en su pecho – Ella vio…"

"- Si hubiese bajado en unos minutos mas si hubiese visto varias cosas, bueno parte de mi y tus piernas – soltó con maldad haciéndola separarse de él y golpearle el pecho."

"- ¿C-Como te atreves a…?"

Ren le besó con pasión nuevamente deteniéndola.

"- Tú lo has permitido. - dijo al separarse lentamente de ella."

"- Yo…."

"- Ya la escuchaste, ellas creen que somos amantes."

"- ¡No lo somos! – exclamó haciéndolo sonreír con malicia - Mañana… - murmuró agobiada olvidándose de sus acciones - ¿Qué les dire?"

"- Lo que ocurre entre un hombre y una mujer – se encogió de hombros – Kanna parece conocer un poco."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó con su cara completamente roja - Sabes bien que yo…."

"- Se lo que te ha pasado – frunció el ceño – pero no has actuado con temor conmigo."

Tamao no supo que decir en ese instante por lo que desvió su mirada.

Ren le tomó del mentón y la atrajo nuevamente para depositarle otro beso y con eso comprobar su teoría.

"- Esto no debería haber pasado… - murmuró cuando se separó de ella."

"- Lo sé – exclamó ella mirándole como si no deseaba separarse de él."

"- Nos hemos metido en un lio – murmuró besando su cuello nuevamente y luego volvió a sus labios con demanda."

Lo supo de inmediato, esto empeoraría las cosas, pero aquella primera vez que había acariciado su cuerpo había sido un bálsamo, por lo que esta vez no pararía.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **Bueno ya solo faltan dos capítulos y se termina el fic awww, en parte en bueno para mi, ya solo me queda retocar y pasarlas a Word.**_

 _ **Espero que este cap guste de las personitas que me leen que son:**_

 _ **Ffem: aww que bueno que me lees espero que este cap te agrade y para la otra semana estaría publicando el otro.**_

 _ **Tesake: jeje gracias por leerme espero que te quede un poco claro lo que paso con Tamao, claro que lo que pasó con Ren lo explicaré en el próximo cap, espero que sigas leyendo y este cap te haya gustado.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**La primera vez.**

 **Capitulo IV**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Esto no debería haber pasado…_

"- Lo sé… - murmuró con suavidad al recordar las palabras que Ren había dicho la noche anterior."

Apenas había despertado esa mañana, sabiéndose desnuda solamente cubierta por una sábana blanca con sus cabellos desordenados sobre la almohada mientras mirada con nerviosismo al hombre que dormía a su lado.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace algunos meses que terminaría en la cama con él, hubiese saltado furiosa o incluso… demasiado nerviosa para creerlo.

Apenas había amanecido cuando sintió como el brazo del joven de cabellos violáceos pasaba por su cintura atrayéndola más a él en medio del sueño, no dejándole escapatoria por como sus piernas estaban enredadas y su cuerpos desnudos rozándose una y otra vez. Por supuesto que ella se había paralizado y asustado. El rubor cubrió su rostro al reconocer como su calor era agradable, haciéndola recordar cada momento de la noche anterior. Tamao mordió su labio inferior para no jadear aún más avergonzada por todo lo que había dejado que Ren hiciese con ella. Miró los labios del Tao frente a ella sintiendo las ansias irremediables de probarlos de nuevo y sentir su aliento mientras le dejaba tocar donde quisiera.

Bajó su mirada molesta consigo misma ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿es que no tenía decencia? Por mucho que todo le hubiese agradado, aquello no había sido correcto.

Era un hombre muy apuesto y en un profundo sueño como estaba en aquel momento se veía hasta inocente.

Tamao aún seguía con la mirada baja y notó las marcas en sus pechos. Marcas de dientes y ciertas partes enrojecidas, borrando de su mente que aquel hombre era inocente en lo absoluto.

Suspiró derrotada y levantó su mirada a él nuevamente y volvió a fijarse en sus labios, aquellos que habían besado lugares que ella guardaba celosamente y sus manos que habían tocado casi todo de ella.

Tamao intentó reprimir un gemido ante el recuerdo. Ren Tao no solo la había tomado una vez la noche anterior, sino tres veces antes de caer agotado. Ella ni siquiera sabía que se podía sentir esa clase de placer mientras él la observaba como si fuese la mujer más hermosa y deseable del mundo.

Su corazón palpitó de nuevo al apartar algunos cabellos violáceos de su rostro sintiéndose apenada al encontrar un pequeño hematoma en su frente.

Tan solo recordar como lo había golpeado le daban ganas de esconderse bajo las sabanas. Su primera experiencia real y la primera vez que lo había golpeado en la cama.

"- Nos hemos metido en un lio… – repitió con pesar al recordar las palabras de él. ¿Qué es lo que harían ahora? De pronto sintió vergüenza de sí misma al hacer realidad todos los rumores entre ellos. Ella era su amante ahora."

Tamao tuvo de pronto ganas de huir y dejarlo ahí… sin embargo si lo analizaba mejor, no tenía escapatoria porque habían terminado enredados en su habitación en la pensión. ¿A dónde podría esconderse?

Desvió sus ojos a los hombros de Ren y hundió la cabeza bajo la sabana al ver el área enrojecida y la marca de sus dientes.

 _Muerde – ordenó cuando comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella – no puedes gritar, no aquí pero prometo… – jadeó al tomar sus caderas – que la próxima vez podrás gemir lo que desees._

Era un pervertido, no había duda. Una persona tan frívola y calculadora en el fondo era un pervertido como todos los hombres. Ren prometía una próxima vez haciendo que su cabeza enviase señales de auxilio y su cuerpo señales de placer ante la anticipación de sentirlo de nuevo.

Pensó que luego de su primera experiencia traumática saldría huyendo pero en realidad, Ren había borrado casi por completo sus temores, por lo que recordó ese golpe en su frente siendo provocado cuando Ren invadió su intimidad con sus dedos haciéndola sentir tan extraña y asustada que ella se levantó de golpe dando un cabezazo contra él haciéndolo cerrar sus ojos del dolor para luego sonreír con burla cuando la notó apenada murmurándole que era una torpe justo antes de devorar sus labios.

Había estado tan avergonzada que miró las sabanas queriendo huir y no tener que enfrentarlo. Era extraño estar en esta posición con él justo ahora.

Su mente estaba agitada, de pronto volvió a ella el incidente de hace meses cuando la había salvado de aquellos sujetos en el hotel, siendo lastimado por ellos. Estaba tan agradecida que de pronto lo miraba como su héroe, una imagen que se iba haciendo más impresionante cada vez que pasaban los días mientras notaba cuan fuerte y honorable era con los que se ganaban su afecto.

Lo supo cuando cierto día había entrado a su oficina luego de una discusión de cómo estaba criando a Hanna.

" _\- Es solo un niño – le dijo mirándole con desafío cuando llevó las manos a su cadera."_

" _\- Solo digo que le sobreproteges demasiado – dijo dirigiéndose a su escritorio como si nada."_

" _\- ¡Es solo un bebe! – exclamó de pronto sorprendiéndose de saberse en aquel sitio."_

 _Jamás había seguido a Ren hasta ese sitio lo cual le hizo detenerse a observar cada detalle._

 _Un lugar lúgubre, grande y solitario, justo como aquel terco hombre pero, un marco en el fondo la detuvo._

 _Se acercó sin darse cuenta para estudiarlo y ver a una mujer muy hermosa sentada erguida sobre una silla. La mujer era de cabellos plateados largos y mirada rojiza, una cara alargada y sonrisa serena. Se sorprendió al verla en un vestido de cuello mao que cubría hasta sus tobillos mientras en su regazo sostenía a un niño de cabellos de plata y ojos rojos mientras su rostro era exactamente igual a Ren._

 _No pudo dejar de maravillarse al reconocer al fin la familia de aquel hombre. Se rio internamente al descubrir porque Ren Tao le huía a otras mujeres. Ninguna se comparaba con ella, era una mujer preciosa._

 _Durante aquellos días podía darse cuenta como Ren ignoraba hasta el coqueteo más ligero y supo con cierto pesar que él solía mentir sobre su relación para detener cualquier avance._

" _\- Mi esposa – soltó con frialdad tras ella, asustándola cuando él notó que estudiaba la fotografía con demasiado interés– Jeanne Tao y mi hijo – habló como si aún estuviesen con vida."_

" _\- E-Ella es hermosa… - murmuró con timidez sin atreverse a girar y encontrarse con él. siguió mirando directamente el cuadro – tu hijo era muy parecido a ti."_

 _Lo notó pararse a su lado mirando aquella fotografía con melancolía y cierto dolor._

" _\- Jeanne era una mujer única… - murmuró perdido en sus pensamientos haciéndolo mirarlo con más atención. Decidió permanecer callada esperando que él hablase un poco más – Extraña, cariñosa y ciertamente elegante."_

 _Tamao parpadeó al ver la sonrisa burlona en su rostro. No se esperaba aquella descripción._

" _\- ¿Te gustan las mujeres extrañas? – preguntó sin reprimir una sonrisa."_

" _\- Un poco – miró el cuadro – nos conocíamos desde la adolescencia."_

 _Tamao de pronto sintió una calidez al escuchar como Ren parecía confiarle su pasado con comodidad. ¿pudiera ser que confiase de verdad en ella?, saberlo estaba haciendo que su corazón palpitase de emoción._

" _\- Debió ser un romance…"_

" _\- ¿Por qué siempre idealizas las cosas? – le miró con arrogancia colocando las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón – ella intentaba matarme al principio."_

" _\- ¿Q-Que?"_

" _\- No era muy agradable – se encogió de hombros – pero ella siempre sonreía demasiado aun en los peores momentos – se acercó al cuadro tocando la fotografía – luego ella me beso."_

" _\- Y fue entonces cuando…"_

" _\- ¿Qué dices? Me quede dormido cerca del tronco de un árbol en la secundaria y cuando me desperté y vi que ella me besaba escupí asqueado – sonrió de manera lobuna - ¿Qué esperabas?"_

 _Tamao le miró de hito a hito y sin comprenderlo con exactitud se echó a reír por primera vez con pura sinceridad sintiéndose más cómoda a su lado._

" _\- Que bueno que te divierte – ironizó."_

" _\- Me parece demasiado propio de ti – sonrió recordando su primer encuentro. No culpaba que aquella mujer quisiera matarlo al principio."_

 _Notó su expresión al volver la vista al cuadro. De verdad había amado a su familia. Perderla debió de haber sido duro para alguien como él que ahora sabía, escondía demasiado bajo toda esa indiferencia._

 _Intentó imaginar que le diría él si le preguntaba la causa de sus muertes, pero decidió morderse la lengua._

" _\- ¿Qué edad tenía… tu hijo? – preguntó casi con timidez."_

" _\- seis años, - miró su rostro con una expresión dura – su nombre, Men Tao."_

 _Tamao recordó a Hanna y un escalofrió la recorrió. No, no podía imaginarse algo tan horrible cómo perder a un hijo._

" _\- Nos casamos cuando ella tenía diecisiete años – dijo sorprendiéndola, aunque trató de ocultarlo – yo solo era un año mayor pero deseábamos… - soltó para luego tensarse y mirarla con el ceño fruncido - ¿Por qué diablos abro la boca contigo?"_

" _\- Por favor…. – murmuró mirando sus manos con timidez – la verdad… es que deseaba saber…"_

 _Tamao sintió su cara arder. ¿La creería una entrometida? Una chismosa? ¿Por qué de pronto insistía en que deseaba saber su pasado?_

 _Ren permaneció varios minutos en silencio por lo que pensó que no diría nada en lo absoluto. Se equivocó luego de ver como el de cabellos violáceos le daba la espalda volviéndose a su escritorio mirando los papeles ahí como si fuesen algo interesante._

" _\- Deseábamos estar juntos – soltó terminando su frase haciendo que la emoción de ella creciese – Luego de terminar la secundaria no pudimos separarnos. Era una mujer hermosa, elegante, amable, en ocasiones extrañas siempre sonreía incluso cuando sabía estaba enfadada conmigo. Jamás vi que se comportase violenta o incluso hacer algo que la descontrolara."_

 _Tamao sintió de pronto vergüenza. Prácticamente Ren le describía una mujer perfecta, única…. vino a su mente cada critica de él hacia ella. De no ser por su cuerpo ahora femenino lo más seguro es que la viese como una áspera mujer que parecía más un chico._

 _Sintió las ganas irrefrenables de querer ocultarse. Ahora entendía porque ninguna mujer estaba a su altura, algo que interiormente la entristecía sin saber bien la razón._

 _Sabía bien que era una persona con facciones atractivas pero nada como aquella mujer._

" _\- Mi familia agradeció la unión debido a la influencia de su apellido – bufó con fastidio – Ni siquiera sabía quién era ella en realidad, pero, resultó que nuestra unión fue conveniente."_

 _Tamao hundió aún más sus hombros, prácticamente la mujer había nacido para estar con él, se dijo._

" _\- Men nació tres años después, estuvimos casados por diez años – murmuró notando como la voz de Ren se volvió más sombría – las últimas semanas había tenido demasiado trabajo por lo que no los había visto– dijo arrugando los papeles en su escritorio sin girarse a ella - entonces… Jeanne decidió venir y pasar tiempo juntos… viajaba con Men y entonces ocurrió un accidente."_

 _..._

Tamao le observó mientras dormía aun, recordaba la explicación de cómo había ocurrido aquel accidente, como se había enterado y todo lo que tuvo que pasar luego de eso.

Tiempo después Tamao se había enterado que el día que lo conoció iba a ser el último de su vida según él. Las ansias por abrazarlo la invadieron como ocurrió en aquel momento.

Correr a él y desear protegerlo de todo, algo tonto y extraño que no entendía del todo, causándole cierta vergüenza.

Ren no necesitaba ser protegido, sin embargo, reconoció sus sentimientos cuando días después de la confesión había aparecido en su oficina luego del trabajo para regalar un ramo de narcisos.

…...

" _\- ¿Una confesión de amor? ¿debo recordarte que los narcisos significan un amor no correspondido?_

 _Lo vió alzar su ceja de forma impertinente causando un tumulto en sus piernas. Debía admitir que le sorprendía que supiese el significado de esa flor._

" _\- N-No digas locuras – desvió su mirada extendiendo el ramo – una sola significa eso pero… un ramo significa amor y felicidad… - sintió como su cara enrojecía – P-Puedes ponerlo cerca de la foto de tu familia… es buena suerte."_

 _No sabía porque había corrido hacia una floristería cuando Jun le había mencionado que Ren había regresado de su viaje a China debido al aniversario de la muerte de su familia._

 _Al estar enterrada en su tierra natal, Ren desapareció por días causando la preocupación de ambas._

 _Estaba feliz de verlo pero nerviosa por lo que pensaría de ella._

" _\- No sabía que viajarías…. Te las hubiese dando antes y…"_

 _Sabía que había hecho una tontería, Ren podría enfadarse o peor reírse de ella. Lo que sea que esperaba nunca pasó ya que sintió como Ren tomó el ramo entrando a su oficina y colocándola frente a la fotografía._

" _\- A Jeanne le encantaba la jardinería… estoy seguro que a ella le gustaría."_

 _Tamao lo miró desde la puerta de su oficina y notó como el hombre giraba a ella sonriendo como pocas veces hacía, con calma y tranquilidad haciendo que sus facciones se volviesen más atractivas._

 _De pronto lo comprendió, como si solo fuese una pieza de romper cabezas que faltaba, con resignación y cierta melancolía… se había enamorado de aquel sujeto arrogante e insufrible. Le había admirado por su rostro cuando estaba al mando, su rostro cuando estaba con su familia, su rostro al protegerla y sobre todo… el rostro frente a los que amaba._

 _Sabía que esa sonrisa era la que debía haber visto Jeanne cada día, esa misma que amó cuando le dio su primer beso y la misma que le hizo querer ir junto a él el último día de su vida._

 _No la culpaba, un parte de ella la envidiaba por la suerte que había tenido, sin embargo, al analizarlo mejor no era suerte, esa clase de mujeres estaba destinada a ser amadas de esa forma._

…...

Sonrió con cansancio, una mujer como ella solo aspiraba a recibir un solo narciso en su vida, esperando y cuidando el hijo de alguien a quien amaba y ahora al analizar aquel amor infantil con el de ahora supo que estaba destinada a no ser correspondida.

Era suficientemente mayor para saber que el que compartiesen sabanas no significa una promesa de amor, sabía que podía ser deseable pero no ser tomada enserio.

Sintió el escozor característicos en sus ojos que anunciaba sus lágrimas. No podía pasar por aquello de nuevo, no ahora que había estado en sus brazos, tocándola con ternura.

Por esa razón había decidido abandonar su empleo aun con la mirada dudosa de Jun Tao. Cada día a su lado, cada atención de él hacía ella, cada sonrisa la estaba atormentando cada día y con esto…

De Yoh no había quedado más recuerdo que el de una niña pero… Ren Tao le dejaba un recuerdo mucho peor ¿Cómo podía sobrevivir a algo así?.

Mordió su labio inferior y se volvió a él para poder verlo de nuevo. No supo entonces que fue la que lo motivo a hacerlo. Talvez el masoquismo o la melancolía de saber que no volvería a tocarlo, solamente se acercó para rozar sus labios superficialmente a los suyos sintiendo el aliento cálido del Tao.

"- Te has despertado temprano ¿querías hablar?"

Tamao se apartó de él como si se hubiese quemado, poniéndose de pie olvidando su desnudez. Notó como luego Ren tomaba asiento en la cama mirándola de arriba abajo sin pudor haciéndola ruborizarse y tomar del piso su kimono colocándoselo rápidamente. Se giró para tratar amarrarlo correctamente. ¿Qué podría decirle? Miró la puerta de la habitación y con todo el valor que pudo reunir se digirió a ella tomando el picaporte pero fue detenida cuando un brazo de Ren rodeaba su cintura mientras que el otro cerraba la puerta levemente abierta.

Sintió sus piernas temblar cuando el hombre inclinaba su rostro en su hombro tras ella, pegándose a su cuerpo desde atrás.

Olía demasiado bien y por la rapidez en la cual se había acercado sabía que estaba desnudo.

Tamao cerró sus ojos saboreando aquello y sintiendo que su respiración aumentaba.

"- E-Estas desnudo… - dijo sintiendo su cara enrojecer."

"- Desde la noche anterior lo estoy – le escuchó murmurar – eres testigo de ello, pero… por alguna razón me has besado y estas queriendo huir de tus actos."

"- No estaba huyendo… - mintió tratando de sonar segura, aunque sentía sus labios fríos – solo… deseaba saber si tenías fiebre."

Aquella oración había escapado de sus labios haciéndolo reír por lo bajo y avergonzándola mas ¿no podía ocurrírsele otra cosa?

"- Ya veo… - dijo obligándola a girarse a él y acorralándola contra la puerta abriendo su kimono para pegarla a su cuerpo desnudo mientras se acercaba para besarla con rudeza."

Tamao cerró sus ojos con fuerza pero Ren ya estaba besándola con la misma pasión de la noche anterior sintiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo haciéndola jadear logrando que el explorase su boca para luego soltarla rápidamente.

"- ¿Y bien?, ¿acaso es un caso de fiebre? – preguntó con arrogancia girándose sin pudor y tomando su ropa del piso."

Tamao no se atrevió a seguirlo con la mirada, volvió a girarse y colocarse la ropa correctamente ¿Qué había sido aquel arranque?

No lo supo luego de eso ya que Ren Tao no habló sobre la noche anterior pero tampoco estaba pareciendo culpable o incómodo e lo que habían hecho.

Tamao se sintió desfallecer cuando bajó aquella mañana, luego de arreglarse correctamente al ver que Ren había abandonado la habitación, siendo recibido en el comedor por las tres chicas y hanna.

Sabía que por la mirada de Kanna que algo sospechaba y eso la puso más nerviosa pero Ren les sonreía con cierta malicia volviendo su atención a ella luego de tomar una taza de leche.

Se estaba volviendo una mañana normal, como todas aquellas en las cuales el Tao llegaba a visitarlas.

Tamao se había tomado su cabello por una coleta y usaba aquella ropa que la hacía ver más grande de lo normal. De pronto la idea de ocultar su cuerpo era lo más adecuado y mas aun cuando se acerca a servir un tazón de arroz a cada una de las chicas mientras Ren la miraba como si estuviese desnuda.

Volvió a girarse y entretenerse con el sarten pidiéndole a kanna que tomase asiento cuando le confirmó que ella se encargaría de todo, deseaba sentirse ocupada con algo.

Ren hablaba trivialidades con las adolescentes como era su costumbre en los últimos meses mientras Hanna balbuceaba como siempre y Matilde le daba una cucharada de papilla.

Tamao les miró por encima del hombro y se volvió a Ren, mirando sus labios con más atención de la que necesitaba ¿Por qué la había besado de nuevo como si se molestaba pensar que ella huiría? No le había pedido hablar sobre lo que habían hecho ¿desearía actuar como si nada había pasado?

"- Pon atención – dijo la voz del hombre mirándole con malicia – parece que no me estas escuchando."

Tamao se ruborizó al darse cuenta que Ren le estaba hablando lo que hizo que desviase la atención de sus labios con vergüenza absoluta.

"- ¿Por qué demonios no pides que te bese de una vez? – soltó sin importarle los presentes causando que la pelirosa mirase alternativamente a las chicas quienes quedaron sin habla."

Jadeó sintiendo sus mejillas arder de nuevo por lo que sintió el calor de la sarten en su muñeca derecha retrocediendo ante el dolor, sujetando con fuerza la zona en la cual fue lesionada por descuido.

"- ¡Señorita! – dijeron al unísono las jóvenes mientras Ren se acercaba rápidamente."

"- ¿Tienen algún botiquín? – preguntó a las chicas con mas seriedad."

"- Es solo una quemadura – murmuró al notar la pequeña franja de más o menos cuatro centímetros en su parte dorsal de la muñeca que pronto se volvería oscura."

"- Lo buscaremos – exclamó Kanna mirando a las chicas quienes parecieron separarse dejando a Hanna con los adultos."

"- Eres una tonta – murmuró sin dejar de observar la lesión haciéndola sentir humillada."

"- ¡N-No vuelvas a decir algo así frente a las chicas! – soltó mirándole con el ceño fruncido."

"- Entonces no me mires como si deseas besarme como ayer – respondió arrogante haciéndola desviar su mirada."

"- ¡Yo no estaba…!"

Se interrumpió cuando Ren volvió a tomar sus labios con suavidad que luego se volvió intensa.

Él no estaría pensando hacerlo en la cocina ¿verdad?, no él no debía, las chicas regresarían y ellos estarían…

Antes de que se avergonzase de sus pensamientos pervertidos las jóvenes habían regresado justo después que Ren se había separado de ella dejándola sin habla mientras se dejó colocar ungüento y un vendaje por él.

Sabía que siempre recordaría aquella mañana por el resto de su vida, porque a partir de ella siempre fue besada.

Ren no mencionaba nada sobre lo que había ocurrido entre ellos pero este no se reprimía al querer besarla excepto cuando las adolescentes estaban presentes.

¿Qué estaba dejándole hacer? Se dijo cuándo luego de unos días la dejaba frente a la pensión enfadándose cada vez que ella hablaba de dejar su empleo.

Solía encontrar alguna excusa favorable o una buena razón para no hacerlo y ella, tontamente agradecía aquello ya que significaba más tiempo a su lado.

Él no le había prometido nada pero era besada por el a cada momento y le acariciaba de una forma que sabía no podía permitirle a ningún sujeto nunca más. Estaba feliz y no podía negarlo.

Frente a él solía fruncir el ceño pero no se negaba cuando le buscaba. Después de su primera noche juntos habían dormido varias veces más… fue hasta ese momento en el cual conoció su apartamento.

Se avergonzaba con ese conocimiento por lo que intentaba rechazar salidas con el Tao e intentaba reunirse en la pensión sabiendo que la presencia de las adolescente detendría avances que ella no era capaz de negar.

Su burbuja se rompió cierto día en el cual escuchó tras el escenario como algunos camareros hablaban entre sí. Ella solo había decidido ir por un poco de agua antes de continuar con la presentación, sonrojándose al notar la presencia de Ren al final de las mesas como si disfrutase del espectáculo.

"- No es su novia, es su amante – exclamó una de las más jóvenes a otro sujeto – solo es un pasatiempo."

"- El señor Tao no solía ser visto con mujeres… - respondió el otro dudoso."

"- Muchos hemos escuchado los rumores, él tiene que casarse pronto pero debe ser con alguien que la familia acepte aunque ella es famoso ¿Cómo aceptaría la familia Tao a alguien así? – sonrió casi con burla – eh sabido que ha sido vista con varios sujetos."

"- Vaya – sonrió el otro – entonces ¿todos tendremos alguna oportunidad?"

"- Lo dudo – sonrió la mujer – parece que debes ser rico para llevártela a la cama."

No soportó más aquello, incrédula y avergonzada se acercó haciendo que se callaran de inmediato y se mirasen con temor entre ellos.

Tamao intentó mostrarse fría, altanera, incluso cuando tomó un poco de agua. Con una mirada serena y hasta astuta pero por dentro…

El dolor creció cuando ató todos los cabos. Las reuniones con su abuelo, su anécdota del apellido de Jeanne. Ren Tao debía estar con su clase… ella no era más que…

"- Has estado muy callada desde que salimos – murmuró mirando la carretera mientras ella iba a su lado en el asiento del pasajero. Ren la había convencido de dejarla de nuevo en la pensión."

"- No es nada… - murmuró sabiendo que no podía ser sincera con él, no del todo."

Los minutos en el auto transcurrían por lo que se armó de valor para hablarle y decirle que aquello de verdad había sido un error, incluso siguiendo el juego pero Ren se había desviado del camino y la había llevado a un vivero.

Se sorprendió cuando este le señaló la cantidad de narcisos que había en aquel sitio. No pudo negar que la felicidad la inundo. Mirándolo de pronto con otro ojos.

Una vocecilla le hizo callar sus temores cuando él se acercó para besarla. Ella accedió como siempre y sus preocupaciones quedaron enterradas por un rato.

Tamao estaba resignada a recibir y disfrutar lo que la vida podía darle aunque sea por un momento pero… había un secreto, una parte que intentó decirle a Ren desde hace días cuando salían cierto día de un restaurante.

Yoh Asakura había llamado avisando que volvería pronto, haciendo con eso que su ánimo disminuyese conforme los días transcurrían.

* * *

.

* * *

La primera vez que se encontró con su hermanastro luego de varios meses, fue cierta tarde en la cual regresaba de una presentación del hotel, luego de ser observada por el abuelo de Ren quien solía insistir en cosas que la ponían incomoda mientras el Tao sonreía con presunción al rodearla de la cintura.

En ocasiones se sentía solo una pantalla pero a pesar de todo no podía negar que Ren a su manera le trataba bien, incluso había pagado por las ultimas reparaciones de la pensión sintiéndose avergonzada, como si el pago fuese mantener una relación con él.

No se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. Ninguno hablaba de lo que tenían realmente pero ambos aceptaban de buen grado cada cosa.

Tamoa nunca se había atrevido a dar el primer paso para un beso o un abrazo luego de que durmieran juntos, pero jamás rechazaba a Ren por lo que se sorprendió a si misma correr a su hermanastro hasta abrazarlo.

Su único familiar con vida había regresado haciendo que el hombre con mirada ocura y sonrisa tranquila devolviese el gesto.

Tamao se separó de él y se volvió a Ren quien la observaba con frialdad paralizándola.

"- ¿Cuándo regresaste? – preguntó con timidez al alejarse de él."

El hombre de cabellos largos castaños sonrió y luego se volvió al invitado.

"- Ahora mismo, Anna se quedó en Izumo – recalcó – hemos decidido asentarnos en la propiedad de nuestro abuelo."

Tamao palideció cuando escuchó el nombre del lugar. Tan lejano por lo que volvió su vista a la pensión.

"- ¿Es tu novio? – preguntó sin delicadeza haciéndola ruborizar una vez Ren se había acercado."

"- Ren Tao – se presentó sin aceptar o negar la afirmación."

"- Yoh Asakura – sonrió volviéndose a la chica con afecto. - ¿Vamos? – dijo al señalar el interior de la pensión adelantándose."

Tamao tragó saliva e inclinó la cabeza como un corderito. Aquello era algo que debía hacer, era su deber y siempre lo había sido, pero al volverse al Tao este parecía cada vez más furioso.

"- Entonces creo que me iré – exclamó girándose en dirección opuesta, hacia el auto."

Mordió su labio inferior queriendo analizar si seguirle o no ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué futuro realmente tenían? Recordó las palabras a sus espaldas, ella solo era una conquista Ren Tao no le tomaría enserio.

Debía soportar las ganas de llorar. Sabía a lo que había regresado Yoh y su lealtad era ante su familia primero…. Aunque deseaba tirar su honor a la basura y correr y decirle todo lo que haría por él si la aceptaba.

¿Y entonces qué? Le diría que no era algo serio, le dejaría dolida y humillada.

Ya había pasado una vez por ello, no podía hacerlo de nuevo esta vez no podría resistirlo. Se había convertido en una cobarde.

Tamao se giró y se volvió hacia la pensión escuchando como la puerta del auto cerraba con fuerza y el sonido de las llantas dejaba una marca en el pavimento.

Intentó no sollozar, con ello daba por terminada aquella aventura y le dejaba en libertad.

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **Continuara**_

* * *

 _ **N/A: y BIEN MIS lectoras disculpen por cierto vocabulario jeje ya la otra semana es el capitulo final de este mini fic. Awww**_

 _ **Se que es mucho pedir pero si pudieran escribirme sus comentarios en su cuenta asi contesto cada reviews como hice esta vez aunque no se si lo hayan leído jejej, en realidad gracias por apoyarme miren que sus comentarios me animan a escribir mas rápido es enserio.**_

 _ **Gracias a las chicas que me leen:**_

 _ **Ellas books, Kyle Neko,Tesake, ffemm,kemmy-loveegood.**_

 _ **De verdad que aprecio su opinión. Por cierto aviso por este medio que reescribire mi primer fic el orgullo de un shaman, con ello no quiero decir que cambiare algo solo deseaba hacerlo… algo mas fácil de leer (XD aww es que fue mi primer fic y de verdad es un asco jajaja) lo digo porque cuando reemplace los capítulos no se si fanfiction lo mostrara como actualización cuando en realidad no es nada jajaja.**_

 _ **De antemano digo que mis otros fics no tienen fecha porque me eh quedado estancada, talvez con el de triste melodía continuare pero haré solo unos pocos capítulos mas jejeje para darle ya fin a eso.**_

 _ **Bueno, hasta la próxima semana.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**La primera vez.**

 **Capítulo V**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

La primera vez que le vio perder los estribos fue la noche en la cual había entrado a su apartamento sin avisar. Ren Tao caminaba de un lado al otro como león enjaulado mientras ella sonreía divertida desde el sofá.

Jamás lo había visto en aquella faceta ni siquiera con su difunta esposa.

"- Jeanne reiría al verte – sonrió con cierto cariño."

"- No la menciones – le miró molesto."

"- ¿Te molesta que la mencione cuando es otra mujer la que te tiene así?"

"- ¡Si! – soltó enfurecido."

"- Entonces dime – sonrió con malicia moviendo su cabello verdoso con gracia – ¿Qué ha ocurrido contigo querido hermano?"

Supo por la mirada dorada que la amenazaba en silencio para que no se riese de él. Notó que se tomó su tiempo antes de que comenzara a hablar.

"- Ha vuelto el hermanastro de Tamao – soltó con resentimiento – y ella se fue con él sin vergüenza alguna."

"- ¿Hermanastro?"

"- El padre de Hanna – murmuró con amargura – ella le siguió como un cordero estúpido."

Jun le estudio en silencio. Sabía que con Ren debía jugar bien sus cartas, después de todo no entendía porque de la actitud de Tamao y no sabía si debía juzgar sus acciones, pero de algo estaba segura; esa mujer estaba loca por su hermano y era hora de descubrir si él solo tenía el orgullo herido o de verdad sentía algo por ella.

"- ¡Pero que insulto! – fingió su exclamación de indignación - ¿Cómo es posible que siendo tu novia se vaya a los brazos de otro?"

"- ¿Novia? – parpadeó confuso aun con el ceño fruncido."

"- Claro, teniendo algo tan serio y que ha durado meses, es comprensible que estés furioso. Su reputación queda manchada."

Sus palabras dieron el efecto deseado. Con incomodidad y enojo Ren rascaba tras su cabeza.

"- Ella no era mi novia."

"- ¿En serio?, entonces debió respetar que se estaban acostando juntos – soltó sin reparó tensándolo al decir aquello – es decir, obviamente el hecho que compartieran la cama significaba que pronto darían el siguiente paso."

Ren esta vez le miró con enojo y más confusión, haciéndolo ver casi como un niño perdido.

"- En realidad…"

"- Ren Tao – negó con la cabeza poniéndose de pie – No tenías nada con ella más que un pasatiempo, no le habías prometido nada más que unas sesiones en tu apartamento ¿esperabas que ella te escogiera?"

"- ¿Cómo sabias eso? – preguntó alejándose y mirándola con desafío. Sabía que lo estaba obligando a sentir culpable."

"- Todo el mundo lo sabía – se cruzó de brazos – incluso murmuraban que ella era una prostituta y Tamao les escuchaba."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó horrorizado."

"- Me he encargado personalmente de esos empleados ya que yo los escuche igual – suspiró – pero no podía defender a Tamao ya que tú no diste la pauta para demostrar lo contrario – le señaló – Incluso habían rumores que pronto escogerías a una mujer para casarte y la abandonarías."

"- Eso es una estupidez – murmuró mirándole entre incrédulo y furioso."

"- Dime hermano ¿no notabas más triste a Tamao? ¿alguna vez te interesó saber porque estaba así?"

Ren desvió su mirada con sus puños presionando con fuerza. Por su postura sabía que la respuesta era un no contundente.

"- Nadie puede leer la mente Ren – sonrió con cansancio – hace mucho tiempo te ayude a que te dieses cuenta que amabas a Jeanne. Solo eras un adolescente, algo muy normal debido a la inmadurez, pero ahora ¿Qué pretexto me darás?"

"- Eso no…"

"- Eres un hombre ahora, compórtate como uno – colocó una mano en su hombro como hacia cuando era un niño – Si tu forma de verla es distinta a la que aparentas ve por ella, con suerte te perdonara. Yo no lo haría, pero por suerte… ella no tiene el orgullo de los Tao… aun- susurró la última palabra- Sin embargo, si no es tu intención esa, déjala en paz ya que la pobre ha de sufrir amándote desde lejos."

"- ¿Qué has dicho? – observó a su hermana con el rostro pálido."

"- Mi querido y tonto hermano ¿es que no te dabas cuenta? – sonrió – el hecho que esa mujer siguiese a tu lado cuando le ofrecías esas migajas solo puede ser explicado con el amor más idiota que existe. Si fuese una mujer de mundo te hubiese dejado a un lado y no se hubiese preocupado por tomar todo seriamente, pero sabes bien que ella no lo es ¿en serio te metiste en este lio sin considerarlo? ¿La edad te ha hecho un incauto?"

Notó el rostro mortificado de su hermano, debía admitir que Ren tenía poca experiencia con mujeres a pesar de su apariencia.

"- Has sufrido suficiente por tu familia – le miró con cierta tristeza – ni siquiera yo sabía cómo llegar a ti… creo que has pagado lo suficiente y por un momento pensé que esa mujer lo había logrado."

Ren se alejó tomando asiento en el sofá colocando sus brazos en sus rodillas como si analizara cada situación.

"- Te has metido en un verdadero lio – murmuró haciendo que los ojos dorados de Ren le mirase con sorpresa como si ya hubiese escuchado sus palabras anteriormente."

* * *

.

* * *

La primera vez que había llegado al final con una mujer había sido con su difunta esposa. Jeanne había sido una mujer entre miles, pero entre ellos sin embargo nunca hubo más que rencillas al principio de su relación, estas eran igualadas el uno al otro debido a su forma de pensar muy similar. Con ella nunca había experimentado la timidez o había sido testigo de algún cambio en su personalidad como lo había sido con la pelirosa.

Era casi un perverso placer burlarse de ella debido a como ocultaba su personalidad tímida y retraída bajo capaz de sofisticación y seguridad nacidas de la soledad y cierto dolor. Una parte de él la había reconocido por recordarle su infancia solitaria.

Había sido un niño retraído, presumido y solitario, recordaba como ocultaba ciertas cosas de sí mismo mostrándose autosuficiente con los demás. Llegar a conocerse a sí mismo había sido un logro en su edad adulta pero aun así lo que de verdad le había atraído de Tamao le estaba resultando difícil.

Se reclinó en el sofá y miró el reloj digital al lado de la mesilla de noche. Este marcaba las diez de la noche por lo que la imagen de la pelirosa se volvió más clara en su mente ¿Ella aun estaría despierta? ¿Estaría aun en compañía de su hermanastro? Trató de borrar ese pensamiento que lo había enfurecido. No, se dijo, esas sonrisas solo eran para él… además ¿eran posibles verdades las palabras de Jun? ¿ella le amaba?, sabía que la chica solía seguirlo con la mirada y le mostraba una expresión cálida cuando estaba agradecida, no recordando la última vez que alguien se había mostrado tan desinteresado con él.

Sabía que sentía algo por él, pero el hecho que ella le aceptase tan fervientemente cada noche le hizo desviar esos pensamientos a propósito y hacerle la vida más cómoda por muy egoísta que pareciera aquello. Al no escuchar reclamos ni negativas se había sentido en paz con ella, logrando que ahora se sintiese un canalla al recordar el rostro desanimado o serio de ella de vez en cuando que ahora sabía, había sido provocado por rumores sin fundamentos aunque…

¿No era cierto?

¿No había sido realmente la forma que la había tratado? Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero siempre buscada desahogarse, tocarla, sentirla desnuda bajo él. No podía fingir que no le atraía y había pasado demasiado tiempo sin una mujer… ¿era de verdad solo una necesidad fisiológica a ella? La mujer era preciosa, cálida, suave, ingeniosa una vez entraba en confianza, en ocasiones se enfadaba mucho con él, solía apoyarlo y ayudarle en casi todo lo que podía. Trabajaba duro cada día y regresaba a la pensión a cuidar de un bebe y de tres adolescentes que a veces corrían despavoridas cuando ella se enfadaba.

Podía darse cuenta de todo ya que él la había llevado cada día a su casa, él pasaba tiempo con ella durante los fines de semana creando un habito tal que ahora…llevó una mano a sus ojos acariciando sus sienes con una sonrisa cansada.

La respetaba y no solo eso, sentía que era suya no por posesión solamente. Al ver que ella escogió a ese idiota en vez de él le estaba hirviendo la sangre por el simple hecho de que…

De pronto razonó que la culpabilidad con su difunta esposa e hijo había desaparecido la noche en que salió a cenar con Tamao, el hecho de haberla besado y tocado es que había aceptado seguir, los años de soledad parecían desvanecerse y con claridad supo lo que quería en ese momento.

Se puso de pie furioso y notó que Jun se sorprendió al ver que tomaba las llaves de su auto.

"- ¿A dónde vas?"

"- Por ese estúpido cordero – sonrió con malicia."

"- Ten cuidado – sonrió. – no lo arruines."

"- Como si eso fuese posible – sonrió arrogante.

* * *

.

* * *

Tamao se encontraba sentada sobre sus rodillas dobladas mientras que frente a ella Yoh estaba en la misma posición tomando un poco de té.

"- Debes pensarlo… Anna y a mí nos gustaría tenerte con nosotros y podrás dejar a las chicas al cuidado de esta pensión."

Tamao sintió temor ante sus palabras.

"- No puedo abandonarlas – murmuró lo más respetuosamente que podía no podía olvidar quien era el hombre frente a ella – son solo unas chicas…"

"- Igual que tú al estar a cargo – murmuró haciéndola mirar el piso con cierta tristeza."

"- No puedo hacerles eso… debo quedarme."

"- Pero Hanna vendrá conmigo – soltó con una sonrisa triste – lo lamento – supo que se había disculpado por su expresión. Un enorme vacío la envolvió al escuchar aquello directamente - pero creo que sabias que este día llegaría…"

"- S-Si… eso lo sabía – presionó sus puños en su regazo tratando que sus lágrimas no saliesen a relucir. No era justo, sentía que si le arrebatan aquel bebe ella…"

"- Se-Señorita – dijo Marion al correr la puerta un poco – alguien la…- fue interrumpida cuando vieron entrar a Ren Tao furioso al correr totalmente aquella puerta."

"- Gracias – sonrió a Marion haciendo que la chica devolviese el gesto como si fuese cómplice en aquella interrupción, cerrando la puerta tras ella."

"- Ren… - murmuró Tamao sin salir de aquel asombro dándose cuenta como miraba a Yoh con expresión frívola."

Lo notó acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado como si fuesen una pareja frente al padre de una novia.

La idea la hizo ruborizar haciendo que la mirada de reojo del Tao fuese de una maligna diversión al tomar una de sus manos y entrelazarla con la de ella.

"- ¿Qué estas…?"

"- Tamao ¿él es el mismo hombre de hace rato?"

No sabía que responder en aquel momento. Estaba paralizada y ciertamente feliz de verlo… nunca hubiese esperado que Ren regresara.

"- Soy el prometido de Tamao – dijo con autoridad haciendo que ella le mirase como si de pronto le hubiesen crecido dos cabezas."

"- ¿Prometido? – parpadeó Yoh mirándola."

"- Solo tuvimos una pequeña pelea – se encogió de hombros – por eso me tuve que ir pero… solo pude ir a despejarme, después de todo ya compartimos habitación."

"- ¿Vives aquí?"

"- Si – soltó haciéndola jadear de frustración."

"- ¡Ren! – llamó mortificada haciendo que este sonriese con malicia."

"- Pero… ¿es por ello que deseas quedarte Tamao?"

"- ¿Quedarse? – preguntó Ren frunciendo el ceño."

"- Le ofrecí a Tamao ir conmigo debido a que me llevare a Hanna conmigo."

La repetición de que le quitaría a Hanna volvió a ser dolorosa sintiendo como miraba el piso frustrada pero su corazón se aceleró al sentir como Ren soltaba su mano y rodeaba con una brazo tras sus hombros atrayendo más a él.

"- ¿Llevárselo? – susurró el Tao a su oído mientras ella asentía con lágrimas contenidas."

No supo si Ren se había encariñado con aquel bebe o fue cuando miró directamente sus ojos tristes pero de pronto se enfureció.

"- ¿Te lo llevaras como si nada después de todo lo que ha hecho ella para cuidarlo? Tamao es la persona más leal que puedes llegar a conocer."

Sintió un cosquilleo interno al descubrir como aquel hombre la miraba en realidad. Aun así, debía detenerlo.

"- Ren, no es bueno…"

"- Lo sé – sonrió Yoh con cansancio – creo que dependimos demasiado de Tamao y le pusimos demasiadas responsabilidades… al comprenderlo de esta forma decidí venir por ambos."

Ren frunció aún más el ceño, pero Tamao tocó su brazo con delicadeza como si desease calmarlo.

"- Hanna es tu hijo después de todo – sonrió con tristeza a Yoh – es natural… pero al final no creo poder acompañarte."

Yoh le miro con un cariño fraternal volviéndose a Ren para estudiarlo solo por unos segundos para luego suspirar.

"- Yo prometí a nuestros padres que cuidaría este lugar… - dijo limpiando su rostro más convencida – me quedaré hasta que Hanna tenga la edad suficiente y lo herede… no puedo abandonarlo y menos con tres chicas solas. Yo doy este juramento ahora."

Las palabras y su actitud hicieron que ambos guardaran silencio, pero fue Yoh quien se puso de pie sonriendo.

"- Gracias – soltó – Tamao ha tomado su decisión y creo en su palabra – se dirigió a Ren – lamento que haya escogido eso – murmuró haciéndola desviar su mirada y comprendiendo que con ello rechazaba al Tao por su palabra."

Yoh se retiró lentamente haciendo que el silencio cayese en ellos dos.

"-Así que vendría por Hanna – murmuró con ira contenida. Tamao no se atrevía a mirarlo. - ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?"

"- Lo intente… - murmuró muy débil."

"- Vaya que lo intestaste – ironizó furioso."

Tamao se picó ante la actitud por lo que se volvió a él furiosa.

"- Al final esto era un asunto familiar, no te incumbe…"

"- ¿Qué no me….? – supo por sus ojos frívolos que Ren estaba ahora furioso - ¡Incluso planeabas irte de aquí con él!"

"- ¡Escuchaste que me negué!"

"- Si, por no dejar esta casa, por una promesa vacía."

"- Por las chicas – recalcó molesta."

"- Pero no por mí – soltó dejándola sin habla por la sorpresa – pareces serle fiel a todo el mundo excepto a mí."

La acusación hizo que su paciencia se colmara, por lo que se puso de pie y se acercó con mirada afilada llevando las manos a su cadera.

"- Repite eso – amenazó lo que provocó que Ren se pusiera de pie frente a ella – repite eso y te echaré de aquí."

"- ¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!"

Tamao flexionó su puño y le miró como si fuese su peor enemigo. No podía decir que no era fiel a él, no podía decir aquello cuando se la pasaba esperando por él.

"- Respóndeme entonces ¿pensante en mi al tomar la decisión?"

"- ¡No! – soltó - ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿tú piensas en mí? – acusó por primera vez tomándolo por sorpresa."

"- Ahora lo hago – susurró cruzándose de brazos con gesto culpable."

"- ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado ahora? ¿Qué casi me marchaba? ¿que Yoh volvió y tuviste miedo que me fuera a la cama con él? ¿no puedes encontrar un reemplazo?"

"- ¡Cállate! – gritó acercándose a un más – No vuelvas a decir eso – amenazó - ¡Maldita sea! ¿es que no lo entiendes?"

"- ¿Entender qué? – preguntó desafiante."

"- Desde un principio estuve condenado contigo – susurró furioso como si hablase consigo mismo – cuando te bese por primera vez sentí de inmediato que debía alejarte, odiarte, pero… solo quise llevarte a mi apartamento y tomarte hasta que no pudieras recordar donde estabas. En cambio, comenzamos esta relación no parando ni una sola vez. Solo basta con tocarnos un poco – afirmó haciéndola ruborizar – Ahora huyes ¿ de verdad es eso lo que quieres? – la tomó de ambos hombros enfureciéndose aún más cuando la expresión de Tamao era de sorpresa y curiosidad. - ¡Malditos tus ojos! – soltó."

Respiraba agitado pero Tamao levantó su barbilla con seriedad.

"- No sé si golpearte o besarte… - susurró con sinceridad mirando cada centímetro de su rostro – No entiendo qué me estas ofreciendo."

"- Has lo primero – amenazó – y seremos un espectáculo en el suelo – le miró descaradamente de arriba abajo calentando su rostro – es fácil por tu kimono. Haz lo segundo y…"

"- Terminaremos igual – desvió su mirada acalorada – siempre es así, Ren – casi jadeó al recordar con agrado todas aquellas noches juntos – esto no está bien, tengo que cuidar este lugar… tengo un juramento ante la familia..."

Sintió el agarre del Tao en sus hombros cuando este aumento la presión. Lo que la hizo cerrar sus ojos por el leve dolor.

"- Dime que no me amas y te doy mi palabra que no volverás a saber de mí."

"- ¿Qué? – se paralizó con sorpresa mientras los ojos dorados lo hacían con arrogancia."

"- Dilo y te juro marcharme ahora mismo."

Tamao sintió como su garganta se secaba y sus labios temblaban.

"- ¡D-De que estas hablando? – preguntó mintiendo lo mejor que podía aunque sabía que no era muy buena ya que no podía mirarlo a los ojos."

"- Deja de fingir – amenazó."

"- ¿Qué te hace creer que te amo? – preguntó con fuerza, mirando el piso insistentemente."

"- Todo- respondió haciendo que sus músculos volvieran a tensarse y su corazón palpitase con más fuerza. Solo tenía que mentir, solo tenía que decirlo y Ren se iría, la dejaría en paz y él…

"- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- preguntó tratando de huir - ¿Por qué ahora?"

"- Yo pregunté primero"

"- ¿Por qué lo haces? – Insistió molesta."

"- Responderé hasta que lo hagas – dijo con un claro tono para fastidiarla lográndolo – dilo de una maldita vez."

Tamao sintió el escozor de sus lágrimas. No debía dejarlas salir, ya había tenido demasiado aquella noche como para jugar con Ren. No sabía lo que se le había metido ni como supo sus sentimientos, pero no entendía que ganaría realmente con confesarse a él.

"- Eres un cobarde, no puedes tomar decisiones si no estás influenciada por esta familia, entonces dime ¿Qué ganaras cuidando esta casa?"

"- Ren… - murmuró como advertencia."

"- ¿solo es para quedar bien con tu hermanastro? ¿quieres algún día estar a su lado?"

"- ¡Basta!"

"- ¡Si eso es lo que quieres, solo esperas migajas!"

"- ¡Es lo que esperé contigo! – estalló golpeando fuertemente con su puño hacía el pecho haciéndolo caer al piso no sin ser ella arrastrada por su agarre - ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Soy yo la que no deja de pensar en ti a cada momento del día! ¡Soy yo la que no puede olvidar nada de ti!- no pudo evitarlo, estando sobre él comenzó a llorar por todos aquellos días de desesperación, por lo que nunca podría tener. De pronto estaba cansada de ser la que sacrificaba ahí."

Limpió sus lágrimas e intentó ponerse de pie rápidamente haciendo que Ren tomase la iniciativa tomándola desde atrás al rodear su cintura.

"- ¡Déjame! – exclamó intentando alejarse."

"- ¡Eres una terca! – respondió deteniéndose usando una mano en la pared cercana mientras la otra la sostenía con fuerza hacia él - ¿Quieres calmarte?"

"- ¡No, suéltame!"

"- Correrás si te suelto – sonrió con arrogancia enfureciéndola más."

"- ¡Eso es lo que hare!"

"-No me has respondido aun – soltó acercándose a su oído haciendo que un escalofrió la recorriera. - ¿Me amas o no?"

Cerro sus ojos, no se dejaría llevar por él por mas tentador que fuese. Ren Tao no sabía con quien se había metido.

"- ¡Si no me sueltas voy a…! – paró en seco cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a las tres chicas junto a Yoh mirándolos con sorpresa mientras ella estaba pegada a Ren de espaldas."

"- ¿Señorita? – pregunto Marion mientras Kanna sonreía - ¿Qué hacen?"

Tamao quedó sin habla sintiendo su cara arder. No sabía si girarse para abrazar a Ren y ocultarse o taparte el rostro con ambas manos. Lo más seguro es que sus gritos asustaron a todos. Se había olvidado que no estaban solos.

"- Cuando te sonrojas… - Ren murmuró aquello en su oído con saña – tus pechos se tornas del mismo color."

Tamao le miró de reojo solo para darse cuenta que su kimono mostraba su escote ahora. Se cubrió rápidamente mirando al piso ¿Qué pensarían ahora los recién llegados? Todo se veía como si ellos estuviesen…

"- Te salvare – exclamó plantando un beso en su cuello haciéndola suspirar. Ren se alejó un poco y miró a los espectadores con arrogancia – Solo estábamos haciendo oficial el compromiso."

Tamao siguió mirando al piso. Sabía que cuando todo terminase lo golpearía.

"- Tamao ha aceptado quedarse conmigo – miró al de cabello castaño levantando más su mentón como si lo estuviera retando – ella es quien me ha dado su palabra – dijo al presionar más el agarre de su cintura a él – que estará conmigo siempre."

Yoh le miró con clara sorpresa mientras ella devolvió el gesto.

"- ¿Es eso cierto Tamao?"

La pregunta temida, se dijo mirando a sus espectadores y sintiendo aquel calor tras ella. Debía decirlo, esta vez debía ser sincera.

"- S-Si… - murmuró siguiendo su juego – todo es cierto – respondió sintiendo como Ren se relajaba tras ella ¿estaba de verdad preocupado por su respuesta?"

"- Tu promesa…- sostuvo Yoh sin dejar de mostrarse incómodo. Como si fuese un intruso."

"- Ella la cumplirá – Aseguró Ren."

Tamao tragó con nerviosismo ¿Qué estaría planeando ahora?

Le había confesado varias cosas, pero claramente no afirmaba amarlo aunque la sonrisa que Ren le dedicó en ese momento le hacía pensar que ya lo sabía

* * *

.

* * *

La primera vez que visitó aquel país no había dejado de sorprenderse ante tan magníficos paisajes y a la impresionante casa de los Tao.

Aun sentía un cosquilleo al recordar cómo había buscado excusas para no acompañarlo, pero tras tantos meses de su relación, Ren ya conocía cada pretexto de ella ganándole en su propio juego.

La había traído a base de engaños y aunque se había enfadado con él en el avión supo que Ren había encontrado una forma de hacerla sonreír y al final perdonarle aquella falta cuando aseguró que Jun se estaba encargando de las chicas en aquella pensión. Debía admitir que le había reconfortado y que le agradaba viajar con él aunque aún estuviese nerviosa por el significado de llevarla a su tierra natal.

Hacía mucho tiempo que estaban juntos, pronto cumplirían dos años. Sonrió con cierta nostalgia al recordarlo. Estaban en una especie de noviazgo debido a que Ren la trataba y presentaba como tal, haciéndola enrojecer cada vez que la ocasión de presentaba.

Habían sucedido tantas cosas en los meses anteriores. Yoh se había marchado junto a Hanna agradeciendo que Ren no la dejó en su tristeza, incluso se ruborizó al recordar sus palabras aquel día en la estación de trenes.

" _\- Lo ideal es que tengas muchos hijos."_

 _Tamao levantó su mano en señal de despedida una vez el tren comenzó avanzar, pero pronto se atragantó por sus palabras, sobre todo cuando Kanna, Marion y Matilde le miraron sin comprender._

" _\- Uno tras otro – sonrió sin perder de vista el tren alejándose – así no sufrirás cuando uno de ellos tenga que irse. Podrás mimar al siguiente."_

" _\- E-Esa es una tontería – intentó mostrarse fría en ese momento junto a las adolescentes – además, no creo que a mi esposo le gustaría la idea de tener tantos niños alrededor de…"_

 _Ren sonrió con malicia cuando sin querer había confesado que a ella no le desagradaba esa idea lo cual la hizo desviar su mirada._

" _\- Si eres astuta lo convencerás fácilmente – le escuchó murmurar cuando pasó a su lado en dirección a la salida."_

Si, habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, pero debía admitir que estar al lado de Ren de esa forma había un bálsamo para sus heridas. En realidad, pensaba, sin ánimos de presumir, que ella igual podría ser un bálsamo para él. Descubrir aquello la hacía sentir única, incluso más de lo que fue Jeanne.

Ahora ahí, de pie en medio de un salón completamente iluminado con hermosas lámparas e inundado de personas que nunca había visto, estaba al lado de Ren Tao por lo que no podía dejar de observarlo de reojo, saludando con una reverencia a un hombre mayor que vestía como él, una traje oscuro de cuello mao. Debía admitir que, para ella, Ren se veía mejor casi en cualquier atuendo.

Analizó su alrededor. Un ambiente agradable, con música suave y bebidas, aun así todos parecían demasiado formales para una simple reunión. Estudio a las mujeres del salón y supo que ella era la única a la que Ren prácticamente había obligado a vestir un traje color rojo con ciertos detalles dorados, de cuello mao que para su opinión dejaba mucho que ver con el escote y al no ser tan largo como los trajes de las otras mujeres ahí, llegando hasta sus muslos, pudo sentir que mostraba demasiada piel mientras que los demás parecían personas más recatadas que ella.

Se ruborizó cuando recordó la expresión fascinada de Ren al verla salir de la habitación en la cual había sido colocada. Lo más extraño era que estando hospedados en aquella casa dormían en habitaciones separadas sin mencionar que las personas se dirigían a ella con demasiado respeto, a veces sin mirarla al rostro.

No entendía la actitud, pero decidió que luego del evento le preguntaría directamente a Ren.

Mientras tanto trató de encontrar una explicación, aquella debía ser una costumbre extraña, debía ser algo puramente cultural, aunque en ocasiones lo dudaba, sobre todo cuando Ren sonreía burlón cuando la veía así de nerviosa.

Habían acudido a esa reunión donde se encontraron con parientes lejanos que Ren trataba de presentarle. La reacción era la misma, cada vez que la veían de arriba abajo, sonreían con más respeto y felicitaban a Ren.

No supo si todo se debía a ese vestido de seda fino, pero había decidido tratar de bajarlo un poco pensando que aquella actitud era por la piel que dejaba ver.

"- ¿Qué haces? – susurró a su oído al rodearla de la cintura haciéndola sentir un escalofrió."

"- E-El vestido… - desvió su mirada hacia los invitados que parecían observarla casi siempre que pasaba junto a Ren – me siento un poco expuesta…"

"- Estas perfecta en él – murmuró y notó como observaba su escote."

"- ¡Ren! - llamó avergonzada cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia todos lados haciéndolo reír."

"- Permanece con él toda la noche – dijo al tomar una de las manos con las cuales se protegía sintiendo como acariciaba su palma – prometo que por la madrugada yo mismo te lo quitare."

La promesa que era solo para sus oídos la hizo ruborizar y mirarle molesta. Ren solía ser demasiado pervertido a veces.

"-No es solo eso – frunció el ceño mirándolo con cierta preocupación – soy la única que anda de rojo."

"- Ah… - sonrió con descaro mirando al frente como otro de los invitados se acercaba – eso es porque solo tú serás comprometida ahora."

Tamao sintió que su respiración se detuvo, sus músculos se tensaron y abrió la boca mirándolo con terror absoluto.

"- ¡¿Qué yo, que?!"

Miró alrededor como varias personas le miraban sin comprender su gritó, se ruborizó mientras Ren solamente reía casi triunfante y saludaba a otra de las personas que se acercaban.

Por ello le miraban de esa forma, por ello el respeto y la extraña actitud de los demás ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Ren?

Tamao intentó fingir, saludar incluso cuando Ren acariciaba su cintura al presentarla, pero estaba estupefacta y de pronto otro sentimiento la acompañó, el enojo.

"- Deja de hacer eso – murmuró mirando al frente molesta."

"- No he podido tocarte desde que llegamos aquí… han sido tres largos días no me vas a detener ahora – soltó arrogante- ¿Qué hay de malo que estés comprometida? Hace mucho tiempo se lo dije a tu hermanastro."

"- ¡Esa vez fue solo una mentira!"

"- Para mí no lo era, ahora solo estoy confirmando mis palabras. – sus ojos brillantes vagaron desde su escote hasta sus piernas."

"- ¿No tocarme era parte de la ceremonia? – ironizó frunciendo el ceño teniendo la necesidad de colocarse una manta encima."

"- Así es – respondió sorprendiéndola de nuevo – mi abuelo es muy tradicional. No puedo tocarte hasta después de la boda."

"- ¿D-De que estás hablando? ¡Ren esto es demasiado!"

"- No nos casaremos pronto por supuesto, pero estos serán mis únicos días de abstinencia – murmuró sin dejar de acariciarla y notar como su vestido se encogía con cada toque – que bueno que lo escogí corto."

"- ¡Eso es otro asunto! – exclamó tratando de no acalorarse más por sus palabras - ¿Por qué mi vestido es más corto que el de todas aquí…? – se detuvo al ver el brillo en la mirada de Ren y entonces lo supo, el hombre pervertido lo había hecho para su diversión. - ¡No me lo quitaras esta noche! – amenazó."

"- Entonces lo haces tú – se encogió de hombros – no me importa quien lo haga en realidad mientras estés desnuda – dijo con arrogancia- pero ahora dormiremos juntos."

"- ¡Es un disparate! – puso un dedo sobre su pecho susurrando aquello de manera amenazadora mirando a los costados para no llamar la atención - ¿Qué te has creído trayéndome y metiéndome en este asunto sin consultarme?"

"- Prácticamente vivimos juntos – murmuró mirándole con más seriedad al tomar la mano que ella tenía en su pecho."

"- No, no es así."

"- Estamos todo el tiempo juntos – corrigió como si fuese una oración – paso casi todos los días en la pensión teniendo que cuidar esa pocilga por tu promesa."

"- ¡No es una pocilga! – defendió molesta."

"- Claro que lo es, pero es el lugar que quieres guardar – llevó la palma a sus labios ruborizándola – ese lugar es el que mi prometida quiere cuidar hasta que ese chiquillo regrese… ¿es que no te dabas cuenta que te ayudaba a cumplir esa estúpida promesa?, por lo tanto, esperaré ansioso el día en que te largues de ahí y hagas un último juramento solo a mí."

Tamao no entendió como del enfado absoluto de pronto le pareció un acto tierno. Aterrador pero tierno. Mordió su labio inferior y le miró con preocupación.

"- Ren… no puedo hacer esto… no sé cómo comportarme… ser tu esposa seria…"

"- Solo es una fiesta de compromiso ahora, luego puedes preocuparte por el matrimonio – sonrió arrogante."

"- Eso no me alivia – suspiró frustrada ante aquel sujeto que amaba y detestaba por igual – Ren… enserio yo no creo que sea…"

"- Ching aparecerá pronto y según la tradición deberé presentarte frente a todos ¿es que acaso me negaras en ese momento?"

Tamao le estudió de hito a hito, el presumido había maquinado cada detalle, incluso para no poder negarse.

"- Eres un…- susurró justo cuando él se acercaba para darle un beso superficial, y casto."

"- Era muy difícil planear esto si cada vez que te decía que me acompañaras te negabas – sonrió – te eh extrañado estos días – susurró a ella besándola de nuevo mientras entendía las implicaciones de esas palabras."

Tamao se sintió en las nubes y aceptó gustosa sus labios. Sabía que no debía dejar pasarle todo este disparate del engaño, pero… se había enternecido. Intentó no aparentarlo por lo que se mostró más seria.

"- No quiero que algo así pase de nuevo – le miró haciéndolo sonreír."

"- Personalmente llamo a esto medidas desesperadas – la miró con posesión - Entonces di que sí ahora, aparece el día de la boda en unos años y no volveré a recurrir al engaño para tener algo de ti."

Tamao le observó tratando de notar algún signo de burla… pero esta no apareció.

No pudo evitar recordar su primera impresión de él, la primera vez que le propino un golpe, la primera vez a su lado como amigo y la primera vez a su lado como mujer. Normalmente justo en los momentos de soledad era cuando todo venía a su mente, pero por extraño que pareciera para ella, ahora todo volvió a ella mientras lo veía sonreír cálidamente haciéndola recordar cuanto lo amaba.

Ching hizo su aparición y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar mientras sus dedos se tornaron helados una vez que presionó sus puños ante lo que se vendría a continuación.

De pronto notó de reojo como Ren le mandaba un desafió con una sonrisa maliciosa haciéndola volver su mirada al anciano con una expresión más decidida.

"-Si, tenemos un trato – respondió"

* * *

.

* * *

Fin

* * *

.

* * *

 _N/a:_ _ **Cha chan, con esto doy por terminada mi faceta de escribir fics cortos por ahora, jejej y aquí viene mi confesión… este fic estaba planeado para terminar mal y triste… pero creo que factores hormonales intervinieron en el proceso por lo que lo cambie y como resultado tarde mas jeje, aunque espero que haya quedado bien aww.**_

 _ **Aquí viene mi segunda confesión, en aquel tiempo solo se lo confese a un par de personas, creo, y es que el fic de incoherente corazón también estaba destinado a terminar very bad jejeje pero como el bien triunfa sobre las locuras que escribo supongo que nunca leerán esa versión.**_

 _ **Aw espero que les haya gustado y les haya divertido, aunque sea un poco al igual que a mí al escribirlo. Gracias a las tiernas personas que me escriben:**_

 _ **Kyle neko,Tesake, ffemm,Ellas book,kirari kamiya, en serio infinitas gracias ya que sus comentarios en realidad me animaban a seguir espero que dejen reviews con su cuenta para que asi les conteste.**_

 _ **Gracias.**_


End file.
